


'Till the Glowing Lights of Our Star Dies

by la_stella



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha! Viktor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Future Child! Yurio, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, NOTE: Rape/non-con elements in the future chapters, Omega! Yuuri Katsuki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_stella/pseuds/la_stella
Summary: ‘… I feel like I was drowning— a heavy weight of an anchor pulling me down to the bottom of the seafloor. I tried to escape from it but I couldn’t, I can’t. All hope is lost, and I find myself being surrounded by the dark cold waters of the ocean as I struggled to breathe. As I closed my eyes, I thought it was the end; where I will only see darkness upon my death.But then, a beautiful light made my eyes open. It was like calling out for me, reaching out to rescue me from my endless nightmare. And when I woke up, there was you; the light and the love of my life…’Chapter 6: Kalmia'A lonely monster resides in a sleeping forest. Searching for love in a twisted manner, it continues to pray.'





	1. Drowning Down to the Ocean Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is un-beta'd please do stab me if I made some mistakes QwQ

“N-No! No! P-P-Please! H-Have Mercy!!”  The screams of tormenting pain echoed through the four stoned walls in the dark room, where only lit candles were present to at least for the victim to see some light in the darkness before his death, “P-Please! I-I’ve already told you everything! Everything you needed to know!!” the brown-haired male stretched his hands towards to the tall man who just amusingly watches him suffer, “P-Please—Have mercy… Please…” He said as he helplessly crawled his way towards the tall male, wrapping his arms around the left leg of the male in front of him, “P-PLEASE—AACK!” suddenly the cheeks of the suffering individual was pressed onto the shoes of the man whom he was begging his life for. The tall man’s other foot just stepped onto the male’s head, it has all of his pressure pressed down onto him, making his ability to speak properly be taken away as he just muffled in inaudible sounds, most likely these sounds he still emitted was him begging for his life.

“Aaah…” The tall male let out a disappointing sigh as he looked down at the man who is a rat in his eyes, gazing through his azure eyes that were bright in the outside but dark in the inside, “Look what you did to my favourite shoes you filthy animal.” He spits out as he grinds his shoes onto the man’s head, “You made my shoes dirty.”

“P-Pwease… I-I’m sworry..!” The man uses the strength left in him to lift his head up in order to speak, “P-Pwease! Forgiwe mwe!”

The tall male pushed his face back onto the concrete making the man grunt in pain, but soon he retreated his foot as he sighed, “Well, since you asked nicely. I will let you live, Ivan.”

The male who was been identified as Ivan quickly sat up and looked at the tall male who gave him chance for second life, “R-Really!? T-Thank you—”

“That is if you get out of here within five seconds.” The tall male with azure eyes smiled at him brightly but soon enough, it turned dark, “If not,” he looked into Ivan’s eyes intensely, like he was a predator who is going to hunt his prey, “I will kill you in less than a second.”

“W-What—B-But, you said— ”

_“Five.”_ The tall male started counting as he loads the bullet in his gun and watches Ivan escape from death himself.

Ivan immediately crawled towards the direction where the door is, “Shit!”

_“Four.”_

The male did all of his best to drag his broken legs with him as continued to curse out in breath, “Fuck! Fuck!!”

_“Three.”_

“Shit! I’m almost there!”

_“Two.”_

“The door!” Ivan’s face suddenly lit up with hope when he was already at the door. His arms stretched for his hand to grab the doorknob. But suddenly, he felt a pressure of someone’s feet behind his back and pushed him down to the ground, “Wha—” He turned his head to look at the person who stopped him and his eyes blown in rage, “You fucking-”

_“One.”_ The male pointed a gun at Ivan’s head and pulled the trigger. The bullet travelled through Ivan’s head making the blood splat around some places including the shooter’s face. He watched Ivan’s blood pool around his cold body as his azure eyes watched him coldly bathe in his own blood, “You were so close, Ivan…” He retreated his foot.

“… So close to _live_.”

A chuckle was suddenly heard by the tall male making him look at that person’s direction; the man stepped front as he clapped his hands slowly in amusement, “I never knew you were this brutal, Viktor.”

“Oh? But, you did enjoy the show, didn’t you?” Viktor smirked as he watched the Swiss male clap, “Chris.”

“Oh, I did.” Chris grinned. He starts to walk towards Viktor, as soon as he got close to him, he rests an arm over Viktor’s shoulders and whistled in amazement while looking at Ivan’s corpse, “That’s a clean shot.” He kicked the corpse a little to check if he is really dead, well, of course he was, “As expected from the _Pakhan_ of the strongest family in Russia.”

Viktor chuckled at Chris’ statement, “You know I’m not that stro—”

“Boss.” One of his bodyguards suddenly interrupted, making both males look at his direction, “Your father is asking for you.”

Chris whistled and pulled his arm away from Viktor’s shoulders, “Well, this is my cue to leave.” He starts walking away but only stopped when he looked back at Viktor and waved at him, _“Au revoir, Viktor. Je vous verrai la prochaine fois. (Goodbye, Viktor. I’ll see you next time.)”_

_“À bientôt, Chris. (See you, Chris.)”_ Viktor waved back and watched the male Swiss completely leave before turning his attention back to his bodyguard, “What does he want?”

“He would like a word… Now.”

Viktor sighed as he loosened his tie to cool off, “Is it about that?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“When will he stop bugging me about that?” Viktor sat down on the chair clumsily, “Phichit, can you take this matter in your hands instead?”

“I’m afraid that is not possible boss, especially you are the head of the family.” The male Thai spoke as he handed a clean white shirt to Viktor.

“Can you be the head instead of me?” Viktor asks as he took his shirt from Phichit. He stood up and starts to undress, only to change his spilled blood shirt into a clean one in order to be presentable in front of his father.

“Only if I was Yakov’s son, I would.” Phichit chuckled as he jokingly said. He picked up Viktor’s discarded shirt, “Are you ready to go? Boss?”

“And to face my father? No.” Viktor sighed, “But, I have no choice but to see him whether I like it or not right?”

“Exactly.” Phichit nodded.

“Well, time to see the old man.” Viktor said as he opened the door to leave but, before he does, he looks at Phichit and reminded him about the corpse, “You know what to do with the body.”

“The usual?”

“Yes.”

“Understood, boss.” Phichit nodded before Viktor left.

*********

As soon as Viktor arrived in front of Yakov’s large dark oak doors; he took a deep breath before opening the door slowly and peeks in, his eyes travelling side-to-side to check in his father’s presence.

“Vitya!”

Viktor suddenly flinched when he heard his father call him with his usual angry tone. He walked inside the office and closed the door behind him, “You called for me?”

Yakov growled in annoyance, “Yes, I did!!” he shot himself up from his seat, slamming both of his hands onto his desk, “You’re late!”

“Father, calm down. I’m already here.” Viktor said as he sat down onto the leatherette black seat, “Sooner or later your head might explode from being a short-tempered person.”

“Hmph,” Yakov huffed as he sat back down onto his seat, “The only things that can make my head explode are either from the guns or from you.”

“And stress.” Viktor mumbled.

“Now, Vitya. I know that you know the reason on why I called you here today.” Yakov looked at the man behind him, “Georgi, the file.”

Georgi handed the prepared file to Yakov and passed it to his son, “Take a look.”

Viktor took the file in his hands and opened the folder that contained some information about a young boy. He looked into his father’s eyes before reading some of the information written, “Katsuki Yuuri, Japanese, age 24, blood-type A, birthdate November 29, height 173 cm (5’8), status…” he paused before continuing, _“Omega…”_ he looked at Yakov, “Father, what is this?”

“That omega, is the one you will marry.” Yakov answers, “He is the son of a friend of mine, the leader of the Yakuza, Katsuki Toshiya.”

“I don’t want to marry someone whom I haven’t met yet!” Viktor stood up from his seat, “I—”

“ **An Alpha needs an Omega**.” Yakov interjected his point making Viktor silent, “And I find Katsuki Yuuri to be a suitable omega for you.”

“This conversation is done.” Viktor quickly said and starts to walk out of the room.

“Vitya!” Yakov called making Viktor stop walking and listens to what his father will say, “I, at least want to see you to get married… before my deathbed arrives,” he sighs, “That’s what I promised your mother before she died.”

“Don’t.” Viktor said in a deep vocal voice, “Don’t put mother into this conversation.” he says before completely leaving out of the room.

Yakov sighed at his son and grabbed his phone to contact a friend, “It’s me. No, he didn’t approve of it but, we will still push through it. Yes, next week. I’ll see you then.” He hung up as soon as the conversation was done. Yakov rested his head back onto the chair and took a deep breath.

“Sir, may I ask who was that on the phone?” Georgi asked as he puts a glass of red wine and water onto the table for his master to drink.

Yakov sat back up properly and took the glass of red wine onto his hand, “It’s Toshiya, and I asked him to come next week with his son.”

“But, sir, Viktor didn’t approve of it—”

“He might take approval once he sees the omega.” He says before taking a sip on his drink, “I promised her that I can leave Viktor once he’s married.”

“Her? You mean, Madame Lilia?”

“Yes. I promised my wife that Viktor will at least need a companion before I join her in paradise.” He took a sip again, “She is worried that Viktor might do reckless things without someone to oppose on which is good or bad. Especially, I dragged him into this violent and ruthless world. Making him even witness his own mother’s death right in front of his eyes while I… I wasn’t there to protect them…”

Georgi looked down, his eyes full of mourning, “The day when we were at Moscow...”

“Yes.” Yakov stood up from his seat with a drink on his hand as he approached a large painting of Lilia, “Lilia, my beloved wife.” Yakov gazed upon the beautiful painting of his wife, “I was also reckless and ruthless like Viktor when I was the head of the family. But, ever since I got married to Lilia, she changed me for what I am today. And, I can still clearly remember the first time I laid my eyes on her.”

“Sir, may you be so kind to share it, if that is alright of course?” Georgi asked.

Yakov faced Georgi and chuckled, “Well, if it is happy moments that I will share, then I would gladly too.” He went to the couch and sat down, “Have a sit and I’ll tell you the

tale.”

Georgi smiled and sat beside Yakov and started to listen to what kinds of tale he will hear.

*********

Viktor was inside his own room, his chair facing the tall windows where their outside garden can be seen together with the moonlight shining brightly at them. He poured vodka in his glass and took a sip before placing it back on the table. The conversation with his father earlier made his head ache. He stood up from his seat and lies down on his king sized bed, not even bothering to change his own clothes. Viktor looked up at the ceiling his mind completely occupied with the earlier event.

_“Vitya! I, at least want to see you to get married… before my deathbed arrives,” Yakov sighs, “That’s what I promised your mother before she died.”_

_“Don’t.” Viktor said in a deep vocal voice, “Don’t put mother into this conversation.”_

Viktor slowly closed his eyes, _‘Mother…’_ slowly, his exhausting day consumed him, making him fall asleep into deep slumber.

As Viktor was sleeping peacefully on his bed, a wave of memories suddenly flashed before his eyes, the day of his mother’s birthday… and her death.

 

_It happened 10 years ago, and Viktor was still 18 at that time…_

 

That day, Yakov had a very important meeting to attend too, making Viktor decide that he and Lilia will also come so they can celebrate her birthday together as a family. Yakov agrees but told Viktor that they can celebrate after the meeting.

As soon as the three of them arrived at Moscow together with their bodyguards, Yakov tells Viktor and Lilia that he needs to go to the place where the meeting will be held, leaving Viktor and Lilia to spend their time together.

Viktor and Lilia went to various places including the place where Lilia performed before when she was still the prima ballerina, the Bolshoi Theatre.

As Lilia went inside with his son, she starts to tell him stories during her time as a dancer and a performer and how his father would often visit her to watch all of her shows at night. Oh, how she missed performing in front of the audiences, seeing them smile, be inspired and be amazed with her astounding performance.

Viktor asks Lilia to dance with him as the loud music of the show can be heard outside of the lobby. Lilia happily complied and danced with her son, as it slowly reminded the happiness she felt when she danced.

As soon as they finished their dance, Viktor and Lilia continued to take a stroll around the place.

Viktor even bought a bouquet of flowers for her mother where it holds different kinds of meanings; The Amaryllis, which symbolizes splendid beauty, The Anthurium, which symbolizes hospitality. The Aster, which symbolizes patience, elegance and daintiness, The Chrysanthemum, which symbolizes fidelity, optimism, joy and long life and finally, The Hydrangea, which symbolizes heartfelt emotions and also a sign of gratitude.

Lilia felt her heart warm and smiled at his son, thanking the heavens for blessing them with such a wonderful treasure in their hearts.

As the sun settles down and the moon takes over, Viktor brings Lilia to the restaurant where his father reserved it for them. When both of them are already settled down inside their private dining room and seats the two were having lovely conversation when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Three of the bodyguards assumed that it was Yakov knocking. But, as soon as they opened the door, gunfire was heard and shot three of their bodyguards to death.

Lilia quickly ran to Viktor and protected him from the men who fired their guns.

_“What do you want!?” Lilia asked as she hugged Viktor protectively, “Stay away from us!”_

_Viktor was shaking in fear as he looked at her mother’s expression. Her mother is so brave but she’s also shaking, “M-Mot—”_

_“Take them both we can use them to blackmail Feltsman.” One of the men ordered._

_“No! Stay away from us!” Lilia shouted as one of the men grabbed Viktor’s arm. She starts to push the male taking his son away but didn’t have enough strength to do so. Instead, she saw the opportunity to grab the gun for the man taking Viktor away and pointed the gun at the male, “S-Stay away from my son or I’ll shoot!”_

_The male quickly retreats his actions, making Viktor ran back to his mother. Lilia stood in front of Viktor to make sure he was safe as she was still continuously aiming the gun, “Let us go or else I’ll pull the trigger!” Lilia threatened._

_“Miss, do you think you can kill us all? And get out of here alive?” One of the men spoke and laughed, “5 against 1? That’s a bad bargain don’t you think?” He starts to walk towards them._

_“Don’t come any closer!” Lilia shakily said, “I mean it! I’ll shoot!”_

_“Go head, shoot.” The man taunts, “Oh, that’s right, you’re an omega aren’t you miss?” he smirks, “I’m an alpha actually, why don’t you be a nice omega and listen to your alpha.” He continues to walk towards them._

_Lilia, enraged with the man’s words made her furious and fear left her body completely, taking in the courage that suddenly flowed inside of her, “I only listen to my husband.” She said before taking the shot, which gave the man a blow onto his chest._

_The men quickly took their guns out and aimed at the both of them. Lilia quickly dropped the gun and protected Viktor with her body as the men shoot at them. Lilia took all the pain inside her body just to make sure that his only child is safe, “love… you… Vi… tya…”_

_Viktor’s eyes widened in fear._

_Suddenly, Yakov and his men arrived at the place and started to shoot at their enemies._

_Viktor looked at his bloodied stained shaking hands as realization struck him of the aftermath, “M-Mama…? H-Hey…? M-Mother…” he carefully lies his mother down on his arms, cradling her cold body, “Hey…? M-Mother…? Mamo…chika…? Don’t… Don’t joke around—Ma…?” he shakes her hoping that she’s still alive, “Ma…!” he starts to cry as he buries his face onto her neck, inhaling the smell of blood mixing onto her favourite sweet smell of perfume, “MOTHEEEEER!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”_

 

Viktor’s eyes suddenly shot open. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down. His skin was also cold and covered in sweat. The silver-haired male quickly sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, “F-Fuck…” he curses out as he was still breathing heavily from that horrible and traumatizing nightmare.

_‘Back then… I couldn’t do anything to protect myself and mother. So, mother took the bullet for me and died right in front of my eyes.’_ Viktor gritted his teeth in anger as tears starts to spill out of his eyes, “It was my fault…” he sobs, “All mine.”

The sun has risen up by the time Viktor’s nightmares ended. He woke up breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He cried to himself and blaming himself for his mother’s death.

As soon as he calmed himself down, he took a bath and starts to prepare for a new day. When he was finished with his tie, he heard a knock on the door before it opened, “Good morning, boss. I assumed you’re already awake.” Phichit said.

“Yes, I am.” Viktor looked at Phichit through the mirror as he fixed his hair.

“Breakfast is ready and your father is already there.”

Viktor sighed, “Alright. I’ll head there as soon as possible.”

After Viktor finished preparing himself, he made his way to the dining room where he saw his father sitting at the centre of the table. He sat beside him at the side of the table as their maids starts to prepare for his food.

“Vitya.” Yakov sips his coffee before continuing, “Get ready by next week.”

“Why?” Viktor raised a brow.

“You shall meet Katsuki Yuuri and plan for the wedding.” He answered.

“What!?” Viktor slammed his fists on the table making the maids back off, “I told you I don’t want to—”

_“I don’t want to marry someone whom I haven’t met yet.”_ Georgi quickly interrupted, repeating what Viktor said during yesterday’s conversation.

Viktor glared at Georgi, “Fuck you.”

Georgi lightly chuckles as Yakov spoke, “That’s why you will meet the omega next week.”

Viktor clicked his tongue in annoyance, “Tsk.” He stood up from his seat, “I’ll eat outside.” He said as he starts to leave the room.

“Should I go after him?” Georgi asked.

Yakov shakes his head, “Let him be.” He sighs, “That boy really changed… His bright blue eyes… turned dark.” He mumbles, “I wonder… if he will return...”

Georgi blinked after hearing Yakov mumble, “Sir?”

“Why don’t you join me instead in having breakfast?”

  *********

Viktor walked out of the house and led himself to go his car. He reached out for his phone in his pocket and starts to dial Chris’ number on his keypad. As soon as it rang he heard that Chris immediately answered the call.

“Chris—”

_“Aah, Bonjour, Viktor. (Hello, Viktor.)”_ Chris greeted immediately.

_“Bonjour, Chris. (Hello, Chris.)”_ Viktor greeted back, “Hey, listen I need some company right now—”

_“Is it about marriage?”_

“Yeah- and it’s making me crazy.” Viktor groaned.

Chris laughed on the phone, _“Alright, alright. Meet me there at the usual bar we hang out.”_

Viktor raised a brow, “Drinking? Early in the morning?”

_“Well, you need it for sure.”_

Viktor hummed, “Hmm… I guess you’re right. I’m heading there right now.”

_“I’ll be there in 30 minutes.”_ Chris responded before both male ended their call.

It took Viktor to travel from the house going to the bar for 20 minutes. Once he arrived, one of the staff quickly entertained him and guided him to his usual place in the bar; the staff member brushed away the black satin curtain, revealing a black leather couch with a white table on the middle of the room. Viktor sat on the couch as he ordered a bottle of Vodka and asked for a glass with some ice on it. The staff member quickly went away to get his client’s order.

Just after 10 minutes upon Viktor’s arrival. Chris walked inside the bar, and went to their usual hang out room. Viktor looked at the curtains as it started move, revealing Chris entering the site.

“Hello, Viktor.” Chris smiled at his Russian friend.

“Hey, Chris.” Viktor smiled, “Sit.”

Chris sat beside Viktor and quickly ordered a cocktail drink once he saw a waiter passing by.

“Sooooo,” Chris hummed, “Tell me.”

“… I don’t even know why father is so eager to make me get married to that omega.” Viktor took out a stick of cigarette and puts it in his mouth and lights it with his lighter.

Chris chuckled as he took some cigarette from Viktor and did the same, "Have you seen the omega?” he asked as smoke puffed out of his mouth.

“Well…” Viktor grabbed the cigar and took it out of his mouth as he sighed and smoke also came out, “I’ve only seen the picture.”

“Is the omega good looking!?” Chris quickly asked as the topic peaks his interest.

Viktor puts his cigar down to the ash tray, “I couldn’t say no,” he answered, “But, he sure is plain. You can’t even think that he is the son of Katsuki Toshiya.”

“Katsuki Toshiya…” Chris closed his eyes as the name of the man brings a ring onto his ear, “Oh! I remember!”

“What?” Viktor raised a brow of confusion on his Swiss friend, “What is it?”

“Katsuki Toshiya is actually one of my best clients. I even remember on having a meeting with his son when he couldn’t come due to his busy schedule…” he says, “the name of his son is… Katsuki Yuuri.”

“That’s the name!” Viktor quickly shot up, “That’s the name I’ve read!”

“How could you say that he’s _plain_?” Chris raised an eyebrow, “He’s actually cute. I never knew he was an omega, I didn’t sense or even smell it in him.” He paused to smoke on the cigar before continuing, “What I’ve sensed is the girl with him, who surely is an Alpha. Maybe it’s his sister or something.” He added.

“Maybe he was using a scent blocker.” Viktor said, “Well, for us Alpha’s, we don’t need blockers.”

“Right, it’s for them to determine that we are the dominants.” Chris agrees, “Though. I still can’t believe that you called him _plain_. You asshole, wait ‘till you see him in person.”

“Why don’t you marry him then?” Viktor smirks.

“I will if I can.” Chris sighs, “Do you want Yakov’s bullet to be shoved down to my throat?”

“I would amusingly watch him do that to you.” Viktor laughs.

“You fucker,” Chris squints, “I’m going to kill y—”

“Here are your drinks!” Two omega women suddenly interrupted, making Chris clear his throat and got back to his own cool. “Thank you ladies.” Chris smiled.

“Here is the Vodka for Mr. Nikiforov.” The woman poured some vodka on the glass before handing the drink to Viktor as she on his lap.

“Thank you.” Viktor smiled as received his glass.

“And here is the White Russian cocktail for Mr. Giacometti.” The other alpha woman said as she handed the drink to Chris and sat beside him.

“Hmm…” Viktor hummed amusingly as he drank his glass of vodka while his other hand was resting on the omega’s waist, “… White Russian. Good choice, my friend.” He smiles.

“Well,” Chris took a sip of his drink before continuing, “I’m in Russia after all- might as well get a taste of it.” He winked.

“To the future of the family.” Viktor raised a glass as Chris did the same, “To the family.” Both alpha males made a toast.

It took them hours to have fun with each other’s friendly company; Viktor having fun, forgetting his arranged marriage problems and Chris having fun as… well himself. But as soon as Chris took a glimpse of the clock he looked at Viktor and reminded him, “Hey, Viktor, don’t you have work today?” Chris asked.

“Oh yeah, I remember that I have to meet up with JJ today at noon.” Viktor sighed.

“Eeeeeeeh? You’re leaving already?” The omega woman whined as she furrowed her brows.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll be back soon.” Viktor smiles as he stood up from his seat, “Well then, Chris. I’ll see you.”

Chris winked at the Russian male, “See you.”

Viktor walked out of the bar and saw Phichit waiting for him at the car, “Sir, we’re almost late.”

“Yeah, I know.” Viktor said as he fixed his suit jacket before entering the car. As soon as everything’s settled and ready to go he instructed Phichit to step on it for them to make it on time for his meeting.

  *********

 The week has quickly passed and Viktor expects to meet his future omega bride anytime of the day on the week now.

“Sir, they’re here.” Phichit stated making Viktor turn his attention to his guard and nodded, “I’ll be there.”

As soon as Viktor left the room, Phichit led him to the mansions enormous living room. There, he saw familiar figures waiting for him on the room; he saw his father talking to the _yakuza_ ’s leader and beside him was a Japanese boy sitting down with proper manners and he could tell that he was well trained omega.

Yakov looked at Viktor’s direction when he saw the Russian male entering the room, “Aah, Vitya, you’re here.”

Viktor noticed that the young omega suddenly tensed up.

“Come here and let me introduce you.” Yakov said as he gestured a hand to Viktor to come closer to them.

Viktor complied and went to the group. Once he got close, his gaze went to the young omega who he noticed that his hands were gripped tightly on his dark blue _kimono_.

“Vitya,” Yakov called out for Viktor’s attention which Viktor quickly complied by looking at his father, “This is Katsuki Toshiya.” Yakov introduces, “He is Katsuki Yuuri’s father and the friend of our family for many generations.”

Toshiya bowed down and smiled at the Russian, “Hello, Viktor. I’ve heard a lot of things about you. It’s nice to meet you at last in person.”

Viktor smiled as he also bowed down, “It’s also nice to finally meet you in person, Mr. Katsuki.”

Toshiya continued to smile and soon his gaze went to his son, “Yuuri. Kindly greet the alpha in front of you.” He gently said.

The young omega stood up from his seat and bowed down without making an eye contact to his future alpha, “I-It’s nice to meet you,” he says, “I-I’m Katsuki… Yuuri.”

Toshiya frowned, “Yuuri, introduce yourself properly.”

Yuuri gulped before raising his head up to look at his alpha properly.

Viktor froze from his place, his eyes wide as soon as he took glimpse of the omega; Yuuri’s face was pale, cheeks completely red from his shyness from the people around him, his hair was slicked back as there was a _kanzashi_ on the side of his hair, dancing with is every move.

“I-I’m Katsuki Yuuri, the son of Katsuki Toshiya.” The omega says before bowing down once again, “Nice too meet you.”

Viktor gulped at sight before him. He suddenly felt his blood rush throughout his body and he didn’t know why; he felt like there was something with the omega but he just shook it off and thought that maybe he was just acting like this because it’s the first time he saw an angel right before his eyes.

“Vitya.” Yakov called out making Viktor snapped back to reality, “Introduce back.”

“Oh,” Viktor gasped, “I’m sorry for spacing out, it was rude of me.” He went to the omega and held a hand, kissing the back of Yuuri’s hand, “I’m Viktor Nikiforov,” he smiles, “The head of the Nikiforov family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ **Alpha** = They are the highest on the hierarchical system (2 out of 10 are considered to be alpha's). They are also dominant and are able to impregnate Omegas. Male Alphas usually have a knot when aroused.  
>  \+ **Beta** = Presented as a "normal" human being (7 out of 10 are considered to be Beta's). They can bond with alphas or other betas but can’t bond with omegas- because omegas only form soul bonds, which betas are incapable of.  
>  \+ **Omega** = They are the lowest in the hierarchical system (1 out of 10 are considered to be an omega). They are the rarest in the system. Omegas are self-lubricating and have the ability to become pregnant, sometimes referred to as being bred or mated. Lovers may form bonds with a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive. Omegas and Alphas may go into heat and need to have sex; this may be the only time Omegas are fertile.  
>  ***  
> \+ **Sapsan Train** = The train they rode onto when they went to Moscow from St. Petersburg. The travel time is 3.5-4 hours.  
>  \+ **Bolshoi Theatre** = Holds performances of ballet and opera. Lilia is the 'prima ballerina' of Russia before she married Yakov.  
>  \+ **Pakhan** = The Boss or _Krestnii Otets_ "Godfather" that controls everything.  
>  \+ The death of Lilia happened when Viktor was 18 years old and by the age of 20 he became the Pakhan of the Nikiforov Family.  
> \+ **Yakuza** = Members of transnational organized crime syndicates originating in Japan.  
>  \+ **Kanzashi** = Hair ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles.  
>  \+ **Kimono** = The kimono is always worn for important festivals or formal occasions. It is a formal style of clothing associated with politeness and good manners. They are often worn by women, but since Yuuri is presented as an omega- he has the privilege to wear them.  
>  ***  
> +[Katsuki Yuuri's blue kimono](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=27032885)  
> +[Katsuki Yuuri's kanzashi](https://shop.r10s.jp/so-bien/cabinet/kaz7/kaz1106z-h10-3248_m1.jpg)
> 
> I hope you guys liked it so far? This is just the beginning and more to come. Please get ready with your seat belts because I'm going to take you to a world full of angst- and fluff and violence... and smut... and secret.  
> Please do drop down some comments and kudos! and I'll see you next time! :)  
> Thank you for reading!!


	2. Oh, pain my dear friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'I find it soothing when I am confined. I’m just fearing one day soon- I’ll lose my mind.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is un-beta'd please do stab me if I made some mistakes QwQ

_'There’s something with him which I cannot point too.’_ Viktor thought as he watched the young omega eat his food in front of him.

“Vitya.” Yakov called his attention out which Viktor made to turn his gaze to his father, “Starting tomorrow I want you to take Yuuri with you at work and anywhere you will go.”

“Wha—” Viktor was about to protest when Yakov quickly interjected, “He needs to learn and know more about you, Vitya- as you will spend the rest of your life with him.”

Viktor frowned, clicking his tongue as he cursed in whisper, _“Fuck this.”_

Yuuri frowns as he watched the alpha, “U-Umm…” he starts, making the people around him look at his direction, “I-It’s okay if Mr. Nikiforov doesn’t want to bring me with him. I-I can just watch him from afar and learn about him from there—”

“Yuuri.” Toshiya called, making Yuuri freeze. “As his future mate, you two need to interact and be comfortable with each other’s presence.”

Yuuri sank down onto his seat in defeat, “O-Okay, I understand.”

“Please excuse me.” Viktor wiped his mouth off with a table napkin for some stains before standing up from his seat and exiting the dining area.

Yakov sighs as he watched Viktor leaving the area, “That boy…”

Yuuri quickly wiped his mouth off with a table napkin before standing up from his seat also, “P-Please excuse me.” He said as he left and tried to catch up with Viktor.

Viktor was walking through the hallways with both of his hands inside of his pockets as he mutters angrily to himself. “I’m not even ready for such a commitment in life. This is even worse than being the boss of the family at a young age.” He stopped walking and suddenly kicked the wall on his side, “Fuck!”

“M-Mr. Nikiforov!” Yuuri called out to the Russian male making Viktor look at the omega’s direction.

Viktor blinked as he saw Yuuri running towards his direction, “Yuuri?”

As soon as Yuuri caught up with him he stopped and tries to catch his breath, “M… Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Why are you here?” Viktor asks as he removed his feet off from the wall.

“I-I just…” Yuuri gulped as he looked at the Russian, “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

Viktor blinked.

“I’m sorry for… I’m sorry for getting you involved in this.” Yuuri bowed down in apology, “I’m really sorry!”

Viktor confusingly watched the omega but soon, he suddenly smirked, “ _О, детка_. _(Oh, baby.)”_ He said as he lifted Yuuri’s chin up gently to meet up with his ocean coloured eyes, “ _Это все твоя вина? (Is this all your fault?)_ ”

“What?” Yuuri was completely confused with what Viktor is saying. He couldn’t understand the language that the alpha was producing.

Viktor suddenly grabbed Yuuri’s arm harshly and pinned him to the wall, towering the young omega with his tall figure, “Is this all your fault?” he asked once again.

“M-Mr. Nikiforo—”

“Answer me.” Viktor demanded.

“Yes,” Yuuri answered as his voice was shaking, “I’m sorry…”

Viktor chuckled as he grabbed the omega’s face, “ _Значит, теперь ты будешь моей шлюхой_. _(That means you’ll be my whore now.)_ ” Viktor suddenly turned the omega around making Yuuri face the wall as he was still pinned by the taller alpha.

“M-Mr. N-Nikiforov? W-What are you—”

Viktor pressed his nose onto Yuuri’s scent gland, inhaling the sweet intoxicating scent that the omega has, “You’re using scent blockers but… _fuck_ , you smell so divine when your neck is super close to my nose.”

“Mr. Nikiforov!” Yuuri whines, “P-Please stop!”

“You know, Yuuri.” Viktor says as he keeps inhaling his future omega’s scent, “There’s something with you… but, I don’t know what it is.”

Yuuri froze, “Vic—”

“Have we met before?” Viktor asks, “If we do met before… I should’ve known you quickly by your scent but…” he inhaled his scent once more, “I don’t even remember meeting you.”

Yuuri was silent.

But Viktor shrugged it off and continues to inhale Yuuri’s addictive scent, “aaah… shit. I want to lavish you so you can release more of your intoxicating scent.” Viktor’s lips starts to travel up to Yuuri’s reddened ear as whispered hotly, “May I break you?”

Yuuri shivered through Viktor’s breath and words. He tries to control his omega side not to submit to the alpha.

“Yuuri…” he breathes. Viktor’s hand starts to travel down to his thigh to touch him.

Yuuri shuts his eyes closed, “S-Sto- stop!” he quickly pushed the alpha away making Viktor back off; and as soon as Yuuri was released from the alpha’s imprisonment, he quickly ran away from him leaving Viktor watch him as he escapes.

Viktor licked his lips as he amusingly watched the young omega with his dark clouded eyes.

*********

 “Are you and IDIOT!?” Yakov asked furiously as he slammed his fist onto his work table, “You scared the shit out of your future omega!”

Viktor covered his ears from Yakov’s explosive voice, “It’s just a greeting.” He reasons out, “Besides, he should know this side of me if we’re going to stay together.”

“At least respect the omega you damn brat!” Yakov shouted, “Later, before you go to sleep. Apologize for what you have done today.”

Viktor raised a brow, “Apologize? Why would I? He was the one came to me.”

“Vitya!” Yakov warned.

Viktor sighed, “Okay, fine. I’ll apologize.”

“Good.”

Viktor starts to walk away from Yakov when he suddenly spoke, “Vitya, tomorrow you will bring Yuuri with you.”

“ _Я слышал тебя в первый раз, мой дорогой отец_. _(I heard you the first time, my dear father.)_ ” Viktor waved at his father and left the office.

*********  

Viktor was walking through the hallways to proceed to Yuuri’s room. As soon as he arrived, he knocked onto the door, “Yuuri?”

There was no answer.

He knocked once again, “Yuuuuri?”

And still, there was no answer.

 _‘Is he testing my patience?’_ Viktor grumpily thought to himself as he knocked once again, _‘If he doesn’t answer I’m going to barge in.’_ , “Yuuuuuuuu-riiiiiii!”

Silence.

' _That’s it.’_ Viktor thought as he grabbed the doorknob to open the door. And surprisingly the door wasn’t locked. _‘Oh?’_ he slowly peeked inside revealing the sleeping omega on the bed, hugging a pillow.

“Hmmm…” Viktor hummed, “So, he’s sleeping.” He walks towards the omega.

“Nn…” Yuuri groaned in his sleep.

Viktor watched the omega sleep as he poked Yuuri’s chubby cheek with his slender finger. “Hey, piggy.” He called, “Wake up.”

Yuuri didn’t budge in and still continued to sleep, “..Nnn…”

“Heeeey, little piggy.” Viktor calls out again, “Wake.” He pokes his cheeks, “Up” he pokes again.

 _“Fuck off…”_ Yuuri said in his sleep, slapping Viktor’s hand away.

Viktor snapped.

“Oh?” he frowned as he sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed the omega’s face harshly, but not enough to wake Yuuri up, “You have some guts to say that to me.” Viktor turned Yuuri’s face to the side, revealing his unmarked neck, “Let’s see if you’ll be able to say that once I marked you- whether you like or not.” He starts to lean into his neck and was about to mark the young boy when Yuuri suddenly spoke.

“… Vik… tor…” Yuuri mumbled making Viktor stop his actions and listened to the omega talking in his sleep, “… Viktor…”

Viktor’s eyes widened, releasing the omega in his hold. He stood up and walks back making his back hit at the night stand of the bed, producing a loud _thud_ of sound.

Yuuri frowned and was about to open his eyes from the noise making Viktor quickly retreat out of the room in order not to get caught. As soon he closed the door, Phichit was there watching him.

“Sir, what are you doing?” Phichit raised a brow asking the Russian.

“Shhh…!” Viktor panicked and quickly hushed the Thai guard, “Keep your voice low.”

Phichit sighed, “Have you done something sinful?”

“I was about to when he…”

Viktor suddenly covered his mouth and looked away from Phichit making his Thai guard frown in worry, “Sir?” he peeks and his eyes widened when he saw Viktor’s expression, his cheeks were tainted with pink colour, “S-Sir?”

Viktor used his other hand to cover Phichit’s eyes in order for him not to gaze any further, “T-Tell Yuuri that I apologize for being rude earlier… and that he will come with me tomorrow morning.” He says before leaving.

“Yes, sir.” Phichit complied and stood in front of Yuuri’s door. He knocked before he interrupted, “Katsuki Yuuri?”

It never took him to knock for the second time since Yuuri already opened the door. His hair was messy and he rubs his eyes as he yawned, “Y-Yes?”

“Mr. Nikiforov told me to send this message to you;” he cleared his throat before he continued, “He says that he’s sorry for being rude earlier and to make it up to you, he asks for you to join him tomorrow morning.”

“O-Oh.” Yuuri can’t say anything further, “U-Umm… Thank you?”

Phichit bowed down and started to leave when Yuuri called out for him, “Umm… Sir!”

The Thai guard looked at him, “Yes?”

“W-What’s your name?” Yuuri asks.

“Phichit.” He answers, “Phichit Chulanont.”

“May I call you Phichit?”

“Well, of course.” Phichit smiled.

“I-In exchange you can call me, Yuuri.” Yuuri shyly says as he offered a hand of friendship, “Nice to meet you.”

Phichit stared at Yuuri’s hand for a second before he warmed up to him accepting his offer, “Nice to meet you too, Yuuri.” 

*********

The next day, Viktor was already up early in the morning and already ate his breakfast together with Toshiya and Yakov; but sadly Yuuri wasn’t able to join them since he was still sleeping. After an hour, Viktor was ready to go and was just waiting for Yuuri to come down from his room.

The Russian male tapped his fingers onto the arm of the couch while waiting for the omega feeling restless and to be honest, he wants to leave already even without the omega. Viktor was an impatient man after all. But he knew to himself that he can’t leave the omega, once he does he’s sure to hear Yakov’s endless talk.

“Phichit.” He commands, making his guard come forward to his presence, “Will you please check on Yuuri? I’m almost late.”

“Yes, sir.” Phichit went up to Yuuri’s room to check on him. As soon a she was about knock, Yuuri suddenly opened the door and quickly apologized, “I-I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, Ka- Yuuri. Let’s go down now since Mr. Nikiforov is already waiting.” Phcihit smiled at Yuuri.

Both males went down together and saw Viktor already standing up with his hand on his pocket, as he was staring outside the door.

“Sir.” Phichit called, “Yuuri is here.”

Viktor turned and saw Yuuri with his casual clothing; wearing jeans, a black and white stripe shirt, a green hoodie and black sneakers. The Russian’s eyes travelled his from his head down to his toes. He took a deep breath before speaking, “Alright… let’s go.”

Phichit walked ahead to guide them where the car was. As soon as they reached the car, Phichit opened the door for the two males; Viktor went inside first before Yuuri. And when they were already settled inside the car, Viktor grabbed some papers and started to read them as the car started to move.

“Umm… where are we going?” Yuuri asked as he peeked at Viktor’s side.

“We’re going to see a friend of mine. You actually might have heard of him or seen him.” Viktor said as he never take his eyes off the papers he was reviewing, “His name is Jean Jacques Leroy.”

“Oh… uh…” Yuuri looked down, “I haven’t heard of him.”

“Well… now you have.” Viktor said as he puts the papers down beside him and looked at young omega, “Do you… always wear these kinds of clothes?”

Yuuri looked at Viktor, blinking, “Y-Yes.”

“Hmmm…” Viktor hummed, “I thought you were always wearing the type of clothing you are wearing yesterday.”

“Oh,” Yuuri shots up, “the blue kimono.”

“Is that what it’s called?” Viktor raised a brow.

“Yes.” Yuuri nodded and continued, “Actually girls wear kimonos but in my case since I’m an omega, I can wear them but… only during some occasions.”

“I see.” Viktor looked back into his papers as Yuuri looked out at the window.

*********

The car stopped in front of a well-known luxurious restaurant.

Phichit went of the car first to open the door for Viktor and Yuuri. When both male went out, Yuuri’s eyes widened on how amazing the structure was, “Wow…” he breathtakingly said.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called to get Yuuri’s attention. And when the young omega looked at him he continued, “Let’s go.”

“Oh, right! S-Sorry.” Yuuri went to Viktor and both males went inside the restaurant together.

Viktor was quickly entertained by one of the waiters, “Table for two, sir?”

“Oh no,” Viktor shook his head, “I’m here for J.J.”

“Oh, yes.” The waiter gasped, “He’s been waiting. Please follow me.” He starts to lead them where J.J can be found in one of the private dining areas of the restaurant.

Viktor starts to follow the waiter as Yuuri did so to who suddenly grabbed onto the hem of the Russian’s suit jacket making the alpha turn to look at Yuuri as they continued to walk. He noticed the young omega’s eyes were shining, probably admiring the fine works that were present inside the restaurant. Viktor soon looked away and just let the omega do what he wants.

They soon reached to one of the private dining areas. The waiter knocked on the dark oak door, “Mr. Leroy. You’re expected visitor is here.”

“Come in.” a faint voice answered.

The waiter opened the door for Viktor’s group and went in.

“Finally, you’re here Viktor.” J.J. smiled at Viktor but soon, his attention was caught by Yuuri, “Who is he?”

“He’s Katsuki Yuuri,” Viktor presented, “My future mate, an omega.”

“So, you are the one that Chris is bugging me about.” J.J. smiled at the young omega, “Nice too meet you, the name’s Jean Jacques Leroy. You can call me J.J. for short.”

Yuuri smiled shyly, “I-I’m Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri is fine.”

“Please, take a seat.” J.J. offered and Viktor sat beside the Canadian boss while Yuuri sat beside Viktor. “So, Viktor,” he started, “we have a problem.”

“With the Koreans?” Viktor raised a brow.

J.J. sighs, “Yes.” He continues, “Unfortunately… they hijacked three of our containers.”

“What!? _Блядь_! _(Fuck!)_ ” Viktor suddenly curses making Yuuri flinch, “What did it contain?”

J.J. gave the papers to Viktor that shows the lists of guns and the name of their clients, “Guns- the guns that are needed to be delivered to our clients.”

Viktor growled, “Those assholes. How am I going to explain these to them? Fucking shitheads are giving me a headache.”

“I’ll try to negotiate with our clients.” J.J. says, “But, for the meantime, I’m having my men search out for the containers.”

“I’ll also send one of my men to help for the search.” Viktor offered, “We can’t lose that container or else we’ll lose money. FIND. THAT. CONTAINER.” He demanded.

“I’ll do my best, Viktor.”

After the having a meeting, they ate lunch altogether as a break. At first, Yuuri was a little uncomfortable with the food presented to him since it’s too… expensive. But soon, he warmed up and starts to eat little by little; the taste was exquisite for sure but the price was something he wouldn’t throw his money on.

“By the way,” J.J. says as he wiped his mouth with a table napkin. Making the two males look on his direction. “When are you going to get married?”

Yuuri stiffened.

Viktor cleared his throat before speaking, “Well, both of our fathers wanted us to get married as soon as possible.”

“And I assumed you brought him with you becaaaaaause?”

“So that he can learn something about me- especially in my field of work,” he says.

“A dangerous kind of field work,” J.J. added, “Well, is he up for the risks that can happen?”

Viktor stayed silent and he was about to say something when Yuuri started, “Yes! I am.” He blurted, “I-I mean, as- as an omega, we need to take care of our alphas no matter what it takes.”

Viktor’s eyes widened, blinking not just once but twice as he has been surprised by the omega.

J.J. laughed amusingly at the omega, “You have one hell of an omega right there Viktor.”

Viktor’s face softened, “Yes, yes indeed.”

When they finished their lunch, Viktor and J.J. continued to talk about their plans on the hijacked containers while Yuuri doze off on the chair, falling asleep while the two negotiated.

*********

 The negotiations finished in the afternoon, the clock ticking to five o’clock in the afternoon, almost time for dinner. Viktor stood up from his seat and fixed his suit jacket.

“Give me a call if you have any news.”

“Certainly.” J.J. nodded and his eyes ran to Yuuri’s sleeping form, “Your sleeping beauty is still asleep.”

Viktor sighed and walked up to Yuuri. “Hey, Yuuri.” He shakes the young omega’s shoulder, “Yuuu-ri.” He calls out again but the omega didn’t even make a single move to wake up but, Viktor knows he shouldn’t put too much effort in waking Yuuri up, especially he knows that Yuuri is a heavy sleeper.

“He’s sleeping really umm… well?” J.J. went to the young omega to look at him.

“I’m leaving him, he’s wasting my time.” Viktor blurted.

“Woah there Viktor, are you seriously leaving your future mate here?” J.J. asks.

“Do I have to carry his piggy-ass to my car?” Viktor asked back.

“You’re unbelievable.” J.J. sighs, “I’ll carry him to your car.” He offered.

Viktor didn’t say anything and just starts to walk away but soon, he stopped his movements to look at the two. He saw J.J. about to touch Yuuri’s shoulder when he suddenly felt a sting of possessiveness struck him. He doesn’t know why he would feel this way but, in order to stop himself from reacting this way he knew he had to move.

“Let me carry you to Viktor’s car okay?” J.J. says and was about to touch the omega when he suddenly felt a strong grip on his wrist, stopping him from reaching out to the omega. He looked at the person who grabbed him, “Viktor—” he was surprised.

“I’ll carry him.” He interrupted.

J.J. retreated and walked back, giving space to Viktor to carry the omega. He gently swept Yuuri up into his arms carrying him. Yuuri is heavy but with Viktor’s build and trained body and muscles, his weight meant nothing to him.

Viktor walks off the restaurant and didn’t care whether the passer-by’s look at him with Yuuri sleeping in his arms.

Phichit was already there by the car, door open on the passenger seat.

“Viktor.” J.J. called making the alpha turn to his fellow alpha, “Chris says to call him as soon as possible. He wants to see your omega in person.”

Viktor rolled his eyes, “Chris.” He looked at J.J. and smiled, “I’ll see you next time.”

“See you.” J.J. waved before going back inside of the restaurant.

“How did it go, sir?” Phichit asked as he helped Viktor get in with Yuuri on his arms.

“Well,” Viktor grunted as positions himself comfortably on his seat as Yuuri was beside him, who was still sleeping. “The Koreans hijacked our containers.”

“Is it Seung-gil?” Phichit asked before closing the passenger door and went to the front seat of the car.

Viktor loosened his tie, revealing his long slender pale neck, “No doubt.”

“Where to now, sir?” Phichit looked at the back from the front seat.

“Contact Chris and tell him I’ll meet him at the bar with a surprise on my hands.” He says.

“Understood, sir.” Phichit says as their driver starts to turn the car engine on and proceeded to the where the bar is located as the Thai guard on the other hand spoke to Chris on the phone. 

*********

 Yuuri was still sleeping soundly as Viktor watched him, “How long are you going to sleep?”

“Nn…” Yuuri nuzzled his cheeks onto his hands that had taken the role to be a pillow.

Viktor leaned in and ran his fingers from his cheeks up to his raven hair. _‘What was that sensation I felt earlier? I don’t even give a damn about him but… I felt possessive.’_ Viktor pulled his fingers away from Yuuri’s locks and looked outside the widow, _‘Maybe it’s just a reaction since he is an unmated and not bonded omega.’_

Once they arrived at the bar. Yuuri was still sleeping, not budging to wake up any minute. “Yuuri.” Viktor shakes Yuuri but the omega didn’t wake up. Viktor sighed, “Wake up piggy!” he says before he slapped Yuuri’s ass making the young omega suddenly sat upright.

“Wha—” Yuuri rubbed his ass and looked around the place outside the car. He suddenly panicked not having any clue where Viktor have brought him, “W-What happened!? Where are we!?”

“Calm down _Маленькая поросенок_. _(Little piggy.)_ ” Viktor said, sighing. “You fell asleep while J.J. and I continued the meeting.”

“O-Oh—”

“And right now we’re here at a bar to meet up with someone who is eager to meet you in person.” Viktor deadpanned. “Does that answer your questions?”

Yuuri nodded, “Y-Yes…”

“Good.”

“Sir.” Phichit interrupted, “Sorry to interrupt you but, Mr. Giacometti informed me that he’s already inside, waiting.”

“I see.” Viktor said and opened the door of the car, “We’ll be heading there right now.” He informed, “Let’s go Yuuri.”

“A-Ah, Yes!” Yuuri quickly moved out of the car and closed the door as he was the last person who got out of the passenger seat.

Viktor starts to walk inside as one of the staff members quickly led them to where Chris is. Yuuri continuously followed the alpha as he looked around the dark but contains colourful flashing lights on the ceilings where he saw a bunch of people having fun on the dance floor. Well, it is already getting dark so he assumed that party goers would technically spend their time here.

The staff member swept up the black curtains of their usual hang out place, revealing Chris already drinking some cocktails.

“Chris!” Viktor called. Chris looked at the Russian alpha and smiled at him, “Hello, Viktor.”

Viktor entered and sat on the couch as Yuuri did the same. Before the staff member left he took Yuuri and Viktor’s order before leaving.

“You told me you have a surprise in you—” Chris suddenly stopped when he took glimpse of the young omega, “Is this him?” he pointed.

“Yes.”

“ _Oh mon Dieu! (Oh my God!)_ ” Chris overreacted, “He’s beautiful!”

Yuuri looked down to his lap as his cheeks starts to turn pink.

“He is a piggy though.” Viktor commented making Yuuri freeze and frown.

“Excuse me Viktor- a beautiful cute little piggy!” Chris said as he suddenly stood up to sit beside Yuuri, “How old are you?”

Yuuri looked up at Chris, “I-I’m uh… I’m 24 years old.” He answered.

“ _Si jeune! (So young!)_ ” Chris acknowledged.

“ _Ne commencez pas Chris. (Don't get started Chris.)”_ Viktor growled.

Chris laughed it off and continues to talk with Yuuri, “24 huh? You’re so young. Unlike Viktor here who is already reaching his _old_ man age.”

“Eh?” Yuuri blinked, “But, isn’t Mr. Nikiforov 28 years old?”

Viktor froze. He hates it when someone mentions his age.

“He’s only 4 years older than me.” Yuuri says, “So that means he’s still young.”

Chris hummed in admiration for the omega, “Yes, I know. I was just joking.” He says, “Indeed. Viktor is still very young.” He sat up from his seat and went to Viktor, grabbing his shoulder and leaned in to his ear to whisper, _“Incroyable. (Amazing.)”_

Viktor watched at the swiss who walked back, smirking at him.

“Excuse me, I’ll just go to the restroom.” Chris said before leaving the area.

When Chris left the room, the atmosphere turned akward. Viktor and Yuuri weren’t talking. Yuuri was just looking down on his lap, while Viktor was sitting down with leg and arms crossed and his eyes were shut like he was taking a small rest. Suddenly, the quiet atmosphere broke when two omega women went inside with their drinks on their hands.

“Hello, Viktor!” one of the women greeted the Russian who slowly opened his eyes to look at his usual waitress that served him.

Viktor smiled, “Hello, Stella.”

Stella quickly sat beside Viktor and offered him the drink he ordered, “Here is your bourbon as always.”

“Thank you.” Viktor took the glass in hand and starts to drink.

“Where’s Chris?” The other omega women asked.

“U-Umm… Mr. Giacometti is in the restroom.” Yuuri shyly answered.

“Oh! You’re new here.” The woman suddenly sat beside Yuuri, “Let me guess, are you the one who ordered the strawberry shake?”

Yuuri nodded.

“I knew it! So adorable!” She squeals as she puts Yuuri’s drink down on the table, “By the way, my name is Dasha. And you are?”

“I-I’m Yuuri.” He smiled shyly.

“Oh, Dasha, you have my drink.” Chris says as he enters the room.

“Yes, and I met this adorable boy.” Dasha smiles.

Chris sat down as he took his drink, “That _adorable boy_ is actually Viktor’s future mate.”

Stella froze as Viktor continuously drinks.

“Really!?” Dasha gasps, “You’re going to be a married man soon Viktor?”

“Yes. I am.”

“What about me?” Stella asks as her hands were on Viktor’s chest, “We can’t _play_ anymore?”

Yuuri stiffened on his seat as he gripped on his pants tighter.

Viktor leaned in to whisper onto Stella’s ear making her giggle, _“We can still play, just… out of my future mate’s sight.”_

Chris noticed Yuuri stiffen. He cleared his throat to break the tension, “Viktor will have limited time to be here with us as soon as he gets married.” He says, “And soon, I might actually get married.”

Yuuri looked at Chris.

“Really?” Viktor asks.

“Yep! I actually met a wonderful omega yesterday. And of course, as a gentleman, I am going to court him.” Chris proudly says.

“All of you are getting married.” Dasha pouted, “We will lose two best customers.”

“Don’t worry honey,” Chris reassured, “We will still be here. Just being limited males in doing some things.”

Yuuri grabbed his shake and starts to drink a little as he accidentally took a glimpse of Stella whispering something to Viktor which made the Russian male smirk playfully at her.

Stella stood up and grabbed Viktor’s hand, “Please excuse us for a little~” she playfully says as the two leaves the room.

Yuuri felt uneasy and his chest tightened.

Chris frowned and looked at Yuuri, “ _大丈夫ですか？_ _(Are you okay?)_ ” he asks in Japanese in order for Dasha to have no clue on their conversation.

Yuuri’s eyes widened as soon as he heard Chris speaking in his native language. _“_ _はい。_ _(Yes.)”_ he says, _“_ _あなたは日本語を話すことができますか？_ _(You can speak Japanese?)”_

 _"もちろんするよ！_ _(Of course I do!)”_ Chris smiles, _“_ _私はたくさんの言語を話します。_ _(I speak a lot of language.)”_

Yuuri smiled and clapped, " _うわー！素晴らしい！_ _(Wow! Amazing!)”_

 _“_ _ありがとうございました。_ _(Thank you.)”_ Chris grinned but soon his face turned serious, _“_ _しかし、ゆうり。本気ですか？_ _(But, Yuuri. Are you sure?)”_

Yuuri looked down to his lap but soon his gaze went back to Chris and nodded, _“_ _はい。_ _(Yes.)”_ He stood up from his seat, “I just need a little bit of fresh air. Please, excuse me.” Yuuri bowed down before leaving the room making Chris get worried.

As he was walking around the area he heard weird sounds that made him stop in front of a slightly opened door. Yuuri looked at the door and since his curiosity went ahead of him. He walked near it and opened the door to take a peek in as the sounds get louder.

Yuuri soon regretted and blamed himself for peeking in. There, he saw Viktor sitting down on the couch as Stella was on her knees, sucking Viktor off. Viktor groaned and curses out as his hand were gripped onto the omega woman’s hair, _“Блядь... (Fuck…)”_

Yuuri’s eyes widened and covered his mouth as he watched the two. He can feel his heart unbearably shatter inside of him.

Suddenly, a hand touched Yuuri’s shoulder making the young omega squeal. Yuuri quickly turned to the person who touched him and saw Chris in a worried expression, “Are you al—” he suddenly stopped his question when he saw Viktor and Stella.

Yuuri quickly turned to where Chris’s attention was and saw Stella and Viktor looking at him in surprise.

Yuuri quickly faced the two and bowed down apologetically, “Прости!! (I’m sorry!!)” He unconsciously apologizes in Russian. Yuuri started to dash off, running out of the bar as fast as he can.

“Yuuri!!” Chris watched the young omega run and tries to chase him but it was too late.

As soon as Yuuri was outside of the bar, Phichit was there outside waiting for them. He suddenly saw the young omega and called out to him but he was just ignored by him.

Phichit watched Yuuri worriedly and was about to chase after him when suddenly he saw Viktor pass by him running in speed to catch up with the young omega, “Yuuri!! Wait!!”

Yuuri continues to run and doesn’t care where his feet would bring him. The only thing he cares was that he wants the pain to go away.

Soon, Viktor slow down and was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. He didn’t caught up with Yuuri and just ended stopping in an alley way. He gritted his teeth and kicked the trash beside him, “Fuck! Fuck!”

*********

Yuuri soon stopped running as soon as he noticed that Viktor wasn’t chasing him anymore. He stopped by the bridge as he sat down to catch his breath. What he saw was something he will not forget his entire life.

The young omega grabbed something from his pocket; it was a white handkerchief that hides an old rusty gold ring inside. He looked at it knowing what it contains and starts to cry heavily and completely as hugs himself tenderly from the cold night he had just experienced.

Soon, his body gave up, laying down to the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ **Chris** speaks in many languages. He can speak French, German, Russian, and Japanese.  
>  \+ **Viktor** Viktor can speak French, he was taught by Chris himself.  
>  \+ The bar they were in is called _'Late Night'_. It is an illegal underground bar full of omega prostitutes. It is open 24/7.   
>  \+ **Scent Blockers** \- They are used by both Omega's and Alpha's. These can be in a form of soap or perfume. This is usually and are commonly used by omega's in order to hide their scent and for them not to attract any alpha's. The effectiveness of a scent blocker depends on how strong an omega releases their scent.
> 
> Please do drop down some comments and kudos! and I'll see you next time! :)  
> Thank you for reading!!


	3. Two Feet Standing on a Principle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look at that, chapter 3 is up early \OvO/  
> This work is un-beta'd please do stab me if I made some mistakes QwQ

“Fuck! Fuck!” Viktor curses out as he runs around the city of St. Petersburg. _‘Where are you, Yuuri!?’_

“Boss!” Phichit called out making Viktor run to him and stop as soon as they got close.

“Have you seen him!?” Viktor asked.

Phichit frowned and shook his head, “I even asked some people but it seems they haven’t noticed him.”

“Fuck!” Viktor curses out in irritation.

“Viktor, calm down, we will find Yuuri soon.” Chris tries to soothe the Russian Alpha.

“When!?” He asked in panic. His Alpha senses starts to kick in and he didn’t know why. **He never knew why.** But he knew that he shouldn’t be thinking about that since his top priority is to find Yuuri and bring him home safely, “I need to see him safe before I can calm down!”

Chris nodded, “Let’s continue the search then.” They continued to look around; searching every inch of the city but soon, the skies started to pour heavy rains making Viktor and the others take shelter in a building.

Viktor agonizingly watched the rain drops. “Fuck it!” he says before charging onto the rain.

“Boss!”

“I’ll call you if I found him!”

Viktor kept looking around and soon his feet brought him to the bridge. He was soaking wet. As he was searching, looking around for the young omega, he saw a familiar figure lying down to the ground. He quickly approached the person and saw Yuuri breathing heavily and is in a shivering mess, “Yuuri! Yuuri!”

“Nngh… C… old…” Yuuri groaned as he hugged himself, trying to warm himself up.

“Oh thank God, Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed and hugged Yuuri tightly. His alpha senses seemed to have calmed down a little as soon as he found the young omega. _He felt calm._ “Yuuri… listen to me. I’m going to get you home, okay? I’m going to call Phichit.” he sits Yuuri up and removes his suit jacket, putting it around the young omega. He quickly grabbed his phone and starts to dial for Phichit number and just seconds after, his guard picked up his call. Viktor quickly told where he and Yuuri were and that they needed to get there as soon as possible.

After Viktor ended the call, he sat beside Yuuri and wrapped his arms around him to warm him up even though both of them are soaking wet and both are under the rain. “Shh… Yuuri… Phichit’s on his way now okay? We’ll get you warm once we arrived home.” He coos the young omega.

After a minute, Phichit was already there. They quickly prioritized Yuuri to get inside the car first before Viktor. Chris went with them to make sure that there will be an extra hand in case they needed it. The car quickly left and went to the mansion.

As soon as they arrived, Viktor carried Yuuri into his arms and hurriedly brought him to his room as Phichit quickly called the attentions of the maids to aid Yuuri.

The maids quickly took action and prepared warm water and towels. And as soon as Viktor puts Yuuri on the bed, the maids quickly removed his soaked clothes to clean him up and change him with a set of dry clothes.

One of the maids asks Viktor to leave the room so he can also change his clothes before he gets sick. He nods and went to his own room together with Chris, leaving Yuuri on his maid’s hands.

When both alphas arrived inside the room; Viktor grabbed a towel for Chris and himself.

Chris started to remove his wet shirt and pants and takes the towel from Viktor, “May I use your shower for warm water?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Chris went inside the bathroom to take a warm bath, “So, what did Stella say?”

“She apologized.” Viktor answered. “I also apologized back.”

“Both of you are in fault.” Chris said.

“It’s also yours and Yuuri’s fault.” Viktor interjected.

“Hey!” Chris stepped out of the bathroom as soon as he was finished. He only has a towel wrapped around his waist, “You knew from the start that you shouldn’t be doing things like that.” He says, “What if something happens to him- worse than what happened today?”

“ _I don’t care about him._ ” Viktor said.

“Oh really?” Chris raised a brow, “Then what was that Alpha like instincts that made you get worked up and worried as hell.”

 _‘I don’t know…’_ Viktor went to the bathroom to take a warm bath and didn’t answer the question.

Chris went inside the bathroom while Viktor takes a shower, “Well, Viktor? Care to answer?”

“I was only like that because… because I am scared that either my father’s bullet will kill me or Katsuki Toshiya’s sword will slice up my throat!” He reasoned. “Or both of them will murder me.”

Chris scoffed not believing what Viktor said, “Figures.” He left the bathroom and goes to Viktor’s closet to borrow some clothes without asking the Russian’s permission.

After a few minutes, Viktor was done taking a bath and just wore a pants and a white shirt that was unbuttoned. He noticed that Chris’s clothes were his but he didn’t mind about him borrowing it since it was the unbranded ones he was wearing.

“Are you going home now?” Viktor asks as both males went out of the room.

“Yeah, it seems like my presence here isn’t needed anymore. Besides, I’m really tired.” Chris yawned, “If you don’t mind I’ll just have Phichit take me home.”

“Of course.” Viktor says, “Now, let me see you off—”

“No need, Mr. Viktor Nikiforov.” Chris interjected, “Go and check on Yuuri.”

Viktor nodded and Chris left. The Russian made his way to Yuuri’s room. He knocked on the door before getting inside of the young omega’s room; there he saw Yuuri already wearing his sleepwear and the maids were already cleaning up some mess before leaving the room.

“Is he alright?” Viktor asks one of the maids as he enters the room and closing the door behind him quietly.

The maid shook her head, “He has a high fever. I’m going to call for a doctor tomorrow morning to check on him.” She says, “For now, we have him cleaned up with warm water and we turned the heater on so it can help him get warm.”

“Alright.” Viktor says before the maids left the room. The Russian went to Yuuri and touched his forehead and frowned, “Yuuri…”

“Nn…” Yuuri frowned and moves a little, “… Co… Cold…”

“Cold? Even though the heater is already on?” Viktor asks and Yuuri nods.

“Okay, I’ll warm you up.” Viktor said as he gets in the bed going under the same covers as Yuuri. He hugs the young omega on his chest as Yuuri hugs back comfortingly, “Perfect?”

Yuuri hummed and nodded. “Per… fect…” he starts to fall asleep.

Viktor felt that the young omega has fallen asleep on his arms. He pats Yuuri’s head as he looked up on the high ceiling, _‘What the fuck am I even doing?’_ he asks himself as he starts to doze off- and soon, he fell asleep; leaving the both of them sleep right beside each other. 

*****

 As the sun rose up, Viktor slowly opened his eyes and saw that the omega was still sleeping peacefully beside him. His hand travelled up to Yuuri’s forehead to check his temperature and he noticed that he still has a fever and it’s now going down any minute.

“Yuur—”

“Vitya!” Yakov suddenly barged in inside of the room together with Toshiya causing Viktor to snap his head towards the door. “What the hell is going on and why is there a doctor!?”

Viktor slowly sat up, being careful on not waking the young omega up, “Father, things just got out of hand last night.” He confesses, “And it’s my fault why Yuuri is sick.”

“Vitya! Your irresponsible actions led us to this!” Yakov shouted, “What if something happens to him!? You—”

“Yakov…” Toshiya called to calm the older Russian- as Yakov calmed his nerves down he looked at Viktor, “Thank you for bringing my son home safely and taking care of him.”

Viktor shakes his head, “I am held responsible for him to be like this.”

“What’s important now is that he’s safe.” Toshiya smiled, “Let the doctor check on him.”

Yakov sighed. “Let the doctor in.” he orders.

The maids opened the door for the doctor to enter the room. Once the doctor is inside of the facility, he went to the omega and starts to have a physical check up with the boy; he first used the stethoscope to check on Yuuri’s heartbeat. Second, he starts to check on Yuuri’s fever and lastly they gave him a medicine that is proper for the omega.

“Well,” the doctor starts to speak, “there is nothing wrong with him. But, his fever is really high- May I ask if there is an alpha? Or if he is bonded?”

“I’m the Alpha.” Viktor quickly said.

The doctor looked at him, “Have you bonded?”

Viktor shakes his head, “No. We’re just- we’re just together by arrangement.”

“Oh, I uhh… I see.”

“Why do you ask?”

“You see,” the doctor starts off, “If the omega is bonded. The Alpha’s pheromones may help ease the omega. But, it is fine if he’s not bonded, he just needs to take the medicine I gave- 2 times a day one for the morning after breakfast and one if after dinner.”

“We understand.” Toshiya says, “Thank you so much doctor.”

“No need to thank me. After all, I’m just doing my job.” The doctor smiled.

“We really appreciate it.” Yakov says. “We’ll escort you to your way out.”

“Oh, thank you.” The doctor smiles but as soon as they were about to leave the room- the doctor quickly faced Viktor, “By the way. It’s better if you will never leave the omega’s side for a while- even though you’re not mated or bonded. An Alpha’s presence will help the omega be at ease.”

Viktor nods, “Understood.”

“Well, then. I’ll take my leave.” The doctor waves and starts to walk out of the room together with Toshiya and Yakov, leaving the Alpha with the omega.

Viktor looked at Yuuri’s sleeping form. He sighed as he runs his fingers through his silvery strands, “It looks like I will be the doing my work here.” 

*****

By the afternoon, Yuuri starts to wake up from his deep slumber, his cheeks still red from his fever. He groans as he slowly sat up. His head hurts and his body feels hot and heavy.

“Wha- H-How did I get here?” Yuuri asks himself. “T-The last thing I remember is that I saw—”

“Oh, you’re awake.” Viktor says as enters the room with a tray in hand. “I brought you your food.”

“Oh, umm…” Yuuri trails off, “T-Thank you.”

Viktor approached Yuuri and puts the tray on the omega’s lap. The tray contains a bowl of hot borscht, bread, a glass of water and the medicine that was prescribed by the doctor.

“Are you feeling alright?” Viktor asks.

“I would be lying if I said I was.” He laughs softly, “But, how- how did I get here?”

“You don’t remember?”

Yuuri shakes his head, “No.” and continues, “The only thing I remember is that I saw you and… her… umm…”

“Oh…” Viktor silently said. “Well… You ran away and we went after you but you suddenly disappeared. We looked for you in the whole town but you were nowhere to be found until- I passed by the bridge and I saw you on the ground in a quivering mess so, I quickly called Phichit and brought you home.”

Yuuri frowned, “I-I’m sorry.”

“No, Yuuri.” Viktor says, “Don’t apologize. I should be the one to do so. I’m the one who’s responsible for my own reckless actions.”

“B-But if I just didn’t let my curiousness get ahead of me- none of this would—”

“Yuuri,” Viktor quickly interjects, “You did nothing wrong. Now, eat up.” He coldly said.

Yuuri looks down in defeat. He stares at the food brought to him by the alpha. “I will…” he grabs the spoon and starts to dig in on the food slowly and little by little.

Viktor watched the young omega eat as he suddenly jolts on his sit when he remembered that he needs to return something to Yuuri. “That reminds me…” Yuuri looks at him as he continues to eat. “Here.” Viktor said as he shows a white handkerchief with an object inside.

Yuuri’s eyes widened in astonishment as he took the handkerchief from Viktor, “H-How did you get this?”

“I got it when I was about to enter the car.”

 

_When Phichit finally arrived at the bridge, Viktor quickly took the liberty to carry the young omega in his arms. Chris quickly opened the passenger door for the two. Viktor quickly puts Yuuri inside of the car, and once the omega was settled in. It was his turn to get inside._

_As he was about to ride in, he suddenly took a glimpse of a white handkerchief on the ground. “That is…” he squints at the object, “That’s the handkerchief Yuuri was holding.”_

_"Viktor!” Chris called out to grab the Russian’s attention, “Hurry up!”_

_"Wait! Just a second!” Viktor quickly moved to get the handkerchief and puts it inside of his pocket. Once he did, he quickly went inside of the car to go home with Yuuri._

 

“I-I see…” Yuuri looked at the handkerchief on his hand and slowly, he pressed his face on the white fabric. “Thank you.”

“It looks like it's really important to you.”

“It is.” Yuuri said. “This was given to me by someone.” He smiled softly.

“I see.” Viktor says as he stood up from his seat, “Well, I have to leave and continue my work. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

Yuuri nodded, “I will.”

“Good.” Viktor says and starts to leave when suddenly-

“Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri called out making Viktor stop walking, and turn his gaze to the young omega.

Yuuri smiled at Viktor, “Thank you.”

Viktor’s eyes widened at the gorgeous view he just saw. He turned his gaze away and continues to walk out of the room, “Whatever, piglet.”

Yuuri watched the Russian leave- and as soon as he does. He opened the white handkerchief that contains a golden ring. “Thank you- Thank you so much.” 

*****

 “So,” a heavy Russian accent says. “Why the fuck, did you three betray me?” a set of blue dark cold eyes looked at the tortured men as they struggled to escape from the rope wrapped around their body. “Don’t make me ask twice.” He growled, “Why. Did. The three of you fuckers betrayed me?”

“I-I—W-We—” The beta male started to sob, “W-We were given a deal!”

“A deal?” Viktor raised a brow, “What kind of deal?”

“A-A man told us t-that if we helped them hijack the containers- t-then we would be paid thrice than what you give us!” The male confessed.

Viktor sighs, “It’s always been about the money.” He takes out his gun and cocks it, ready to take aim and fire. “Well…” he continues, “You made the wrong choice.”

“W-We’re sorry!” one of them begged, “P-Please! We won’t do it again!!”

 _“Done once- will be done twice.”_ Viktor said, “That’s what I believed in.” he lifts up his hand with a gun on hand and aims it at one of the traitors head. “And with that—” he smiles before he turned serious, “This is the end of the line for you.” There wasn’t a second wasted when he pulled the trigger and shot the three once in their heads. The blood of the traitors pooled on the floor- and some even stained Viktor’s face and shirt.

“Sir.” Phichit called making Viktor turn his attention to his Thai guard. “You should’ve just let me finish the dirty job.” He sighs as he offered Viktor a change of shirt.

“Thank you but,” Viktor took the shirt from Phichit, “I rather finish the job with my own hands.”

Phichit helps Viktor to change his shirt as he took the discarded shirt from Viktor. “I heard some of your men talking about you.”

“Oh?” Viktor’s interest peeked in as he puts on his shirt, “Enlighten me then.”

“They said that you’re a monster.” Phichit said, “And that Katsuki Yuuri will be in a doomed relationship once married.”

“I am a monster in everyone’s eyes.” Viktor breathed out, “And as long as Yuuri doesn’t befriend an enemy or betray us- he will be fine.”

Phichit nods.

“Well, did they find anything else other than these fuckers?” Viktor asks.

Phichit shakes his head, “Other than that none. But your men who are assigned in the investigation are still on it—together with Mr. Leroy’s men.”

“I see.” Viktor says, “It’s important to find the hijacked containers. We find those containers, we find _him_.” He fixed his tie and suit jacket, “Take care of the bodies- dump them on the river.”

“Yes, sir.”

*****

“How are you feeling?” Toshiya asked his son, as he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’m getting a lot better than before.” Yuuri smiled.

Toshiya smiles back and was at ease after hearing his sons’ response. “I’m glad. But, you still have to take your medications before the doctor visits by next week.”

“I will father.”

“Once you’re completely healed…” He paused for a while before continuing, “We will talk about your wedding.”

“Father, I… I’m not sure anymore…” Yuuri looks down at his hands. “A-After what happened I… I don’t know…” he sighs.

“Oh, Yuuri…” Toshiya frowns and was worried, “I thought you wanted this.”

“I do!” Yuuri shots up, “But… I don’t want to force Mr. Nikiforov on marrying someone like me…” He says, “I’m sure that there are a lot of omega’s who are better for him.”

“Yuuri…”

“I do understand that this will help benefit both families in the business- and- and that it would help Mari-nee in the future of our family.” Yuuri stutters, “But… I don’t want to force someone on a marriage they don’t want.” He frowns and held onto the white handkerchief and the old golden ring that was on his hand.

“Yuuri…” Toshiya ruffles his son’s hair, “Take it slow okay? You’re still not feeling well. We can talk about this once you’re better.”

Yuuri nods, “Okay.”

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard by Toshiya and Yuuri making their attention turn to the wooden oak door. “Yuuri? May I come in? It’s me Viktor.”

“Come in.” Toshiya says in place of Yuuri.

Viktor slowly opened the door and closes it once he was inside. “Oh, good afternoon Mr. Toshiya.” He greeted.

“Good afternoon, Viktor.” Toshiya greeted back, “Come.”

Viktor complied and went to the two as he stood beside the bed.

“I was just checking on Yuuri.” Toshiya says, “Are you done with your work?”

Viktor shakes his head, “Not yet but, I just visited to check on Yuuri.”

Toshiya smiles at the Russian as Yuuri on the other hand quickly spoke, “Y-You don’t have to check on me! I’m fine!”

“But, Yuuri, the doctor said that—”

“I’ll be fine.” Yuuri quickly added to end Viktor’s sentence.

“Well then, I’ll leave you for today, Yuuri.” Viktor says, “I’ll be going back to work.”

“Thank you, Viktor.” Yuuri says as Viktor left the room.

“Yuuri…” Toshiya looks at the raven, “Viktor is visiting you.”

“Visiting me because of what the doctor says.” Yuuri interjected. “I… I…” he sighs, “I want to sleep again. My head is aching.”

“Alright.” Toshiya stood up and helped his son lie down and be comfortable on the bed. “I’ll call your mother and tell her about the situation here.”

Yuuri nods, “Okay.”

“Rest well.” Toshiya says before he leaves the room.

Yuuri took out the old golden ring and placed it on his lips, kissing the gold object. “I’m sorry…” he sobbed.

*****

The next day, Yuuri was already better. He helped the kitchen staffs to cook breakfast for both families, including the men working there. He made Japanese foods that were miso and katsudon. Once finished, he helped the maids carry the foods out of the kitchen and then bring it in on the dining table.

All eyes were affixed on Yuuri once he entered the room. He helps by serving the food to the individuals around the dining area.

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s eyes widened, “Are you feeling better?”

Yuuri shyly nodded, “Yes, I am.”

“That’s great to hear, Yuuri.” Yakov says, “Now come and sit down so we can all start to eat the meal you made.”

Toshiya deeply inhaled the sweet aroma made by the katsudon. “Just like how your mother made it.”

Yuuri smiled at his father’s comment, “Thank you.”

“What is this called?” Viktor asks as he grabbed a knife and cuts the pork in half.

“It’s called katsudon. It’s a Japanese food, and the soup is called miso.” Yuuri says.

“Hmm…” Viktor hums with interest. He starts to take a bite of the katsudon and literally froze in place when his tongue started to taste the food.

 _“Вкусно! (Delicious!)”_ Viktor says as he completely starts to dig in onto the food.

Yakov watches Viktor eat and was completely interested on the taste that made Viktor crazy. He also took a bite and like Viktor, he literally also froze on his place. _“Удивительно! (Amazing!)”_ Yakov says as he also digs in on the food.

Minutes later, both males finished their food clean. “Wow… I’ve never tasted a food that is so delicious.” Viktor says.

“I’ve never tasted a delicious food that is exotic to my taste.” Yakov says.

Toshiya chuckles, “I’m glad you liked Yuuri’s cooking.” Yuuri smiled and his cheeks turned red. “He actually has a skill for cooking like his mother.”

Yakov wipes off some of the crumbs on his mouth. “He really is the perfect omega for an alpha.”

Viktor flinched taking Yuuri to frown when he noticed it.

“Now that Yuuri is here to join us,” Yakov starts off. “Let’s start planning for the wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor isn't really an asshole to Yuuri (the fact that he gave him back what's important to Yuuri qwq) but, he acts like one. //sOBS
> 
> \+ A **bond** can only be formed by an **alpha** and an **omega**. The reason why the doctor asked if Yuuri is bonded to Viktor is because a bond can help ease the Yuuri's body and also serves as a remedy by making the alpha release some pheromones around his mate. The doctor still asked Viktor to stay with the omega since he is still an alpha and may help with Yuuri's recovery.  
>  \+ By nature, **alphas** have attractive face and figure, intelligent and have traits of rare charismatic leader. With their superiority, there are many alphas holding an executive positions in an organization.  
>  \+ Yuuri actually gets sick really easily.  
> \+ Yuuri prepared _katsudon_ for everyone in the household because this is his way for saying 'thank you' to everyone when he was sick. He made it more special by also making a _miso_ soup.  
>  \+ Viktor actually fell in love with Yuuri's katsudon and so does Yakov and Phichit (though it wasn't presented on how he acted when he ate Yuuri's cooking since there is a different time of eating breakfast and dinner between the higher members of the family and the staff of the household.)  
> \+ **Katsudon** is a popular Japanese food, a bowl of rice topped with a deep-fried pork cutlet, egg, vegetables, and condiments.  
>  \+ **Miso** soup is a traditional Japanese soup consisting of a stock called "dashi" into which softened miso paste is mixed. 
> 
> *******
> 
> That's all for this chapter, I do hope you love this chapter like you guys did with the previous chapters (´・ω・`)  
>  and as you can all notice, I removed until what chapter this will be finished. I figured that this will be more than 14 chapters so I removed it, especially I'm on sure until what chapter this story will end to xD
> 
> As always please do leave kudos, comments as well as your reviews for this months chapter and I'll see you next time! Wedding time? Maybe?? bYE SQUAD FAM ヽ|･◇･|ゞ //dABS


	4. This is the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally up with this month's chapter! （๑✧∀✧๑）  
> I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and as always this work is un-beta'd so please do throw me if I made some mistakes QwQ

“Now that Yuuri is already fine and well—” Yakov starts off, “Let us now start planning for the wedding.”

The surrounding was dead silent making Yakov sigh and look at Yuuri’s direction. “Yuuri, do you have anything in mind on how you want the wedding to happen?” he asks.

“O-Oh, umm…” Yuuri frowns and looks down at his lap, having no clue or any desires how he wants the wedding to be—in other words he’s undecided if this should happen or not. “A-Anything is fine for me. U-Umm… H-How about Mr. Nikiforov, do you have something in mind?” he asks the silver-haired alpha, passing the question to the older one.

Viktor just simply looked at Yuuri who was still looking down, not daring to look at him in the eye. He then trails his gaze to his father and shakes his head, “Nothing in particular.”

Yakov taps his finger on the dining table as his gaze turned side-to-side; Yuuri to Viktor as he hummed, thinking on with his next plan. “Hmmm… I see.”

“Yakov.” Toshiya called making his old friend look at him and stops the tapping of his finger. As soon as he captured Yakov’s attention and so does Yuuri and Viktor’s, he starts to continue with his statement, “Why don’t we plan their wedding instead of them?” he smiles, “Especially, these youngsters of ours are still new to this kind of ceremony.”

Yakov nodded in accord, “Yes, you’re right. I see your point.” He says, “Especially that Viktor is currently busy with work—we can’t let Yuuri be the only one to plan. One simple flaw in the ceremony and it is automatically ruined. We want this ceremony to be perfect, especially this is an important event that happens only once in your life.”

“Well then, it is settled.” Toshiya says, “Me and Yakov shall be the ones who’ll plan and prepare for the wedding ceremony.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and looked at his father on his side, _‘W-What!?’_

Viktor just simply closes his eyes and accepted reality; wherein he could never stop his father nor prevent the incoming wedding ceremony. He felt powerless at this time of day.

Yuuri looked at Viktor, making him unconsciously stand up from his seat with the palm of his hands flat on the table, “W-Wait!” Yuuri shakily says, “I-Isn’t early!?”

Everyone at the table froze and looked at Yuuri’s direction; the omega was completely dishevelled in thoughts and obviously shaking in perturbation. Viktor’s eyes quickly went to the young omega, and his eyes widened at Yuuri’s act.

Yuuri swallows his fainthearted self in order to build up courage—even just a little during this time, wherein he’s in front of people whom he knew that is much more powerful than him. “I-Isn’t a little early?”

“What is?” Yakov raises a brow at the young omega as he puts his hand on his cheek, resting while he listens to Yuuri’s reasons.

“I-I mean…” Yuuri stutters as he starts of, “I-I mean- we just met recently. A-And I think this is too fast for hi—” Yuuri quickly shakes his head and continued, “I-I mean for _us_!”

Yakov went silent for a while, turning and making Yuuri’s skin cold— the anticipation itself was just simply killing him, and the silent atmosphere is making it worse than ever.

“Very well,” Yakov speaks making Yuuri feel a little hint of relief but soon, it was taken away in a snap when Yakov continued, sharing his decision. “The wedding will take place two months from today’s date.” The former leader looked at Yuuri and Viktor, “Fair enough?”

“I—” Yuuri was about to open his mouth and answer when suddenly Viktor spoke and answered in his position. “It’s fair, father.”

Yuuri’s eyes trailed at Viktor— as Viktor trailed his eyes back at him, making their eyes take contact—meeting the brown with the blue.

The Russian alpha soon smiles at Yuuri, “It’s fair, right? Yuuri.”

Yuuri slowly sinks back down to his seat and looked at his lap as he softly answered, “Y-Yes.”

“Well then, that settles it.” Yakov says, “Since we came to an agreement, I don’t want any changes after this. Understand?”

 _“Да. (Yes.)”_ Viktor says as Yuuri on the other hand simply nodded.

“Yuuri.” Toshiya whispered making Yuuri lean a little to his father’s side, _“_ _ビクターと話してください、よろしいですか？_ _(Talk to Viktor, okay?)”_

Yuuri slowly nodded, _“_ _はい_ _... (Okay…)”_

Once Yakov left the dining table, the rest followed. Viktor stood up from his seat and left the dining area as Yuuri chased after him, “Mr. Nikiforov!”

Viktor stopped walking and turned to Yuuri’s direction, “What is it?”

“C-Can we talk?”

Viktor blinked at Yuuri but soon nodded and answered his question, “Okay.”

Yuuri and Viktor went out of the house and proceeded to go to the garden. Both males silently walked alongside each other— Viktor has both of his hands inside his pants pocket while Yuuri’s hands were clasped together.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Viktor asks as his gaze was focused at the growing _Hydrangea_ —but soon trailed to Yuuri.

Yuuri soon stopped walking making Viktor do the same as his eyes were still locked on the young omega.

Yuuri took a deep breath internally before having the courage to look at Viktor’s eyes, “W-We can stop the marriage.”

Viktor was silent as he just simply watched Yuuri, making the young omega tense up, “I-I mean—” Yuuri continues, “I-I don’t want you to be forced into this.”

“Indeed that we _can_ oppose to the wedding.” Viktor says in a deep voice making Yuuri freeze. “But, do you want both of our parents to be disappointed?”

“I—” Yuuri frowns, finding a reason to explain his side but soon he gave up and just looked down to the ground.

“Look, I’m not marrying you because you’re an omega. But, I’m marrying you because of the benefits you can make with my family.” Viktor firmly says. “To be honest, if you’re not that important- I’m not easily going to tie a knot to the likes of you.”

Yuuri felt his heart shatter to thousands, millions—billions of pieces after hearing what Viktor said. _‘He’s right…’_ Yuuri thought, _‘Mr. Nikiforov isn’t going to marry a fat, ugly omega like me.’_

“But, since you are important—I have no choice but to marry you.” Viktor continued. _“I-I don’t want you to be forced into this.”_ He mimicked what Yuuri said earlier. “That’s what you said right?”

Yuuri was silent as he continuously to stare blankly at the ground.

“Don’t pretend to be innocent and kind, Yuuri. We both know what kind of world we live in.” Viktor reminded Yuuri making the young omega take a hit. “So, don’t act like I’m the only one being forced in this goddamn situation of ours—because, **you are also forced, Yuuri**.”

“Y-Yes… You’re right, I-I’m—I’m sorry…” Yuuri apologizes, his voice shaking and hoarse.

“Is there anything else you want to talk about?” Viktor raises a brow as he asked.

“N-No. T-That’s all…” Yuuri shakes his head; not moving an inch from the place, nor having the guts to look at Viktor straight in the eye.

“Then, I’ll be going to work now.” Viktor says as he walked away from the young omega—leaving Yuuri speechless.

Soon, Yuuri’s tears started to fall down to his reddened cheeks. His built up emotions finally had the courage to show up without anyone seeing or witnessing his breakdown. The young omega continued to sob as he speaks incoherently, _“… H-Hab… a-a … sayf… twip… B-Bwiktor… (Have a safe trip, Vitkor.)”_

*********

 Yuuri went back to his room shortly after Viktor left; he felt he was dead as he clumsily sat down on the bed, wishing to drift down under the endless ocean to be peaceful with his painful emotions—where he can only hear the faint singing of the water. Yuuri knew to himself that this is impossible to do, especially he sees himself as coward and this can only happen in a dream. Yuuri decided that he needed a time alone with himself, waking himself up in reality and to contemplate with what Viktor have said.

_“To be honest, if you’re not that important- I’m not easily going to tie a knot to the likes of you.”_

 

“To the likes of me…” Yuuri turns and lies down on his bed; his stomach flat on the mattress as he hugs a pillow beneath him, his chin resting onto the soft material. “The only thing that is keeping us together is because of our family benefits...” he frowns, “Maybe, it was a mistake from the start.”

While Yuuri was having thoughts about the matter, he suddenly heard a knock from his door making him sit up from the bed and look at the wooden door that separates him from the outside world. “Who is it?”

“Yuuri! It’s me, Chris!” Chris happily hummed, “I’m here to visit.”

“Oh!” Yuuri quickly got of his bed and went to the door. He composed himself for a second before opening the door for Chris, inviting him in as his guest. “Hello, Mr. Giacometti, please do come in.”

“Thank you, Yuuri.” Chris smiled and was grateful for Yuuri’s invitation which he accepted; he walked inside Yuuri’s room and sat down on the black sofa near the fireplace. “As expected from Viktor’s family—you have a great room!”

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiled at the swiss male as he went to the table that contains some lavishing teacups, a tin of the earl grey tea, and a teapot which contained recently heated water mixed with the flavoured tea. He took a cup placing it on a small plate then, placed a tea strainer on the mouth of the cup and grabbed onto the holder of the teapot; he starts to pour the right amount of the liquid onto the cup as the strainer catches some loose leaves. After that, Yuuri puts the strainer onto the waste bowl. He grabbed a teaspoon and mixed the tea with steamed milk and vanilla syrup.

“Did Viktor left for work already?” Chris asked as he looks around Yuuri’s extravagant room.

“Yeah, he did just an hour ago.” Yuuri says as he carefully brings the tea to Chris and settles it down the coffee table.

“Oh, wow.” Chris breathtakingly said as he took the cup in hand; he can already smell the sweet aroma of the tea, “Thank you, Yuuri.” He says before taking a careful drink of the hot beverage. “Mmm… _London fog_.”

“You know?” Yuuri blinks at the swiss male as he sat on the couch that was facing Chris.

“Of course, I have to _taste every_ _country_ I’ve been on.” Chris says as he winked at Yuuri. “So, how’s Viktor?” he asks as he puts the cup down.

“You should’ve called Phichit before coming over to visit Viktor.” Yuuri laughs a little.

“Yuuri, I’m not here to visit Viktor, but I’m here to visit you.” Chris looked at the young omega.

Yuuri blinked in wonder, “Why?”

“Is Viktor acting weird around you?” Chris asks, voice turning serious.

“Weird? Well not since I’ve met him.”

“Hmm…” Chris pats his chin with a finger, “I see.”

“Why do you ask?” Yuuri inquisitively asked. “Is something wrong with Mr. Nikiforov?”

“O-Oh,” Chris nervously laughed making Yuuri frown. “Nothing is wrong, I was just asking on how his relationship life is.”

Yuuri froze and looked down on his lap where his hands can be seen clenching on his pants.

Chris frowned as he saw the young omega’s hand clenched. His eyes travelled to Yuuri’s downcast face. “Yuuri,” he called out making Yuuri slowly look at Chris who’s surprisingly smiling at him soothingly, “I wish you happiness in your marriage. I’ll be there when you two need me. That’s what friends are for right?”

Yuuri swallowed down his un-breathable emotions as his eyes widened at Chris’s sentence. “Friends..?”

“Yeah,” Chris nodded and grinned, “We’re friends now aren’t we?”

Yuuri’s astonished eyes soon turned soft and relaxed as he smiled back at Chris, “Yeah, we’re friends.” 

*********

Viktor just recently finished a deal with a client of his and was outside the client’s building when his phone suddenly rang. He immediately answered the call and starts to talk in Russian— so that he and his client can easily understand each other in a language they both know. _“Да? Я сделал новое дело - да. (Yes? I made a new deal— yes.)”_

Phichit watches Viktor answering the call, and soon, his own phone also rang. He quickly checked the notification present on his phone and once he opened the message— he needed to talk to Viktor fast.

“Sir.” Phichit called out onto Viktor, interrupting the male who’s continuously talking to the person over the phone while they were on the sidewalk beside their parked car.

 _“Подожди пожалуйста минутку. (Please, wait a minute.)”_ Viktor says to the person on the phone before putting the call on-hold. He looks at his Thai guard, “That better be important, Phichit.”

“It is, sir.” Phichit says, “Mr. Leroy’s men have found the containers but it’s—empty.”

Viktor was dead silent for a while after hearing the news but soon, his eyes turned terrifying and blew up, punching their car window with his bare hand in anger; shattering the window’s car into pieces due to his strength. “Черт возьми. (Fucking Hell.)” He _calmly_ cursed out as some people walking along the street quickly went to the very side of the sidewalk to avoid Viktor.

“There was a note found inside the containers saying: _‘Спасибо за легкий подарок, господин Виктор Никифоров. (Thanks for the easy get gift, Mr. Viktor Nikiforov.)’._ The containers are complete but the guns to be delivered are—gone.” Phichit says.

“Call J.J. immediately and tell him to go to my office at home. We need to have this private conversation immediately.” Viktor ordered which Phichit quickly complied to.

Viktor went back on his phone and continued to talk with the person on the other line, _“Да, я прошу прощения за задержку, но я должен перезвонить тебе. Была чрезвычайная ситуация. (Yes, I’m sorry for the delay but, I have to call you back. There has been an emergency.)”_

After Phichit informed J.J. about Viktor’s orders. He quickly went to the driver’s seat to start the car as Viktor sat on the passenger seat. “Let’s go.”

And with Viktor’s words, Phichit quickly drives home with no hesitation.

*********

The sun was already setting down, making the moon’s time to conquer half of the globe in total darkness. Back in the mansion, Chris and Yuuri moved from his room, down to the living room in order to have a better atmosphere and for the guest not to feel secluded.

All kinds of pastries were placed on the coffee table, making it their snacks as they chatted.

Yuuri was laughing at Chris’s stories that were completely humorous. “R-Really!?” he wipes his joyful tears as he giggles.

“Yeah, Viktor even tried to speak French to someone, without me even guiding him—and he failed miserably!” Chris laughed as he tells the story of a past memory. “We were very young during that time.” He hummed, “He asked for direction with his unintelligible French, _‘Excusez-moi? Où umm ... Paris de ... Opera? (Excuse me? Where umm... Paris de... Opera?)’._ I suddenly snorted since he got the name wrong, where it should be _‘Opéra national de Paris’_. When Viktor got the direction pointed out by the stranger, instead of saying _‘thank you’_ he literally said the word _‘merde’_ which means _shit_. I actually pulled a little prank on him that thank you means _‘merde’_. But, the real thing for saying _thank you_ is _je vous remercie_. When I told Viktor about it, he literally wants to strangle me.”

Yuuri continuously laughs but soon calms himself. “You two are such great friends!” he says, “No wonder you two know everything about each other.”

Chris chuckled, “We do, even our own bodies.” He winks making Yuuri’s face turn red. “I-I—I didn’t know you two were umm… _that_ close.”

Chris laughs once again after seeing Yuuri’s flustered expression. “I was just joking.”

“M-Mr. Giacometti!”  Yuuri gasps.

“But,” Chris turned serious, “After that _incident_ , Viktor turned into a completely different person—a person whom I don’t recognize anymore.”

“Incident?” Yuuri asked, his curious mind starts to look for answers, “Did something happen before?”

“Well, you see, Yuuri…” Chris trails off, “When Viktor was 18 his mother died in an ambush.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide with his brows furrowed as his hand covered his mouth in shock, “Oh my God…”

“After that, he blames himself for what has happened.” Chris sighs, “I kept on telling him that it wasn’t his fault and nobody blames him for what has happen but sadly, he continuously blames himself up to this day.”

Yuuri looked down with a downcast expression present on his face. After hearing the tragic past he didn’t know about, made his heart break. It was hard for Viktor for sure; before, and until now.

“So, I hope you understand if he’s sometimes an ass—”

Suddenly, the doors from the living room slammed open—revealing a ferocious Viktor.

Chris and Yuuri jolted in their seats as it made a loud bang sound and made them turn to the direction of the slammed wooden object.

“Viktor?”

“Chris?” Viktor blinked, his eyes widened at the familiar sitting figure, “What are you doing here?”

Chris smiled at the Russian alpha, “I’m just having a friendly visit to Yuuri—oh, excuse me, I mean _best friend visit_.”

“Well,” Viktor trails, “Whatever, I’m going to do my job now. If you need anything just bother Yuuri instead of me.”

Chris blinked, “You seem so stressed and irritated. Is there any news about the hijacking incident?”

Viktor was silent and looked down, making Yuuri frown in worry.

“U-Umm!” Yuuri suddenly sits up from his seat making Viktor’s gaze turn to the young omega, “H-Have you eaten?” He shakily asks.

Viktor just looked at the young omega and ignored him as he made his way to his office.

Yuuri looked at the ground and sighed in utter disappointment, “… Please eat if you have the time.”

“I won’t.” Viktor says as he completely left the living room and went straight to his office not bothering to look back.

Chris watched the two conversed— and after watching them personally on how their relationship is, made his heart break.

After Viktor completely left, Chris looked at Yuuri and starts to speak, “Yuuri,” he says making the young omega look at him, “Don’t mind if Viktor is like that—it’s just that, for sure he’s having a hard time with his work.”

Yuuri nodded, “I-I understand…” he says, “It’s just that he might not be eating since his focus is in work.”

Chris ruffled Yuuri’s hair playfully and eased him in his unsettling feeling of worry. “He’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He smiles, “He’s Viktor Nikiforov. He can handle himself.”

Yuuri nods. _‘I hope so…’_

*********

“So,” Viktor says as he sat on his chair, “There were no traces on where the fuck they brought the guns!?”

“According to the reports there wasn’t any single trace left made by the thieves.” Phichit says while he was standing in front of Viktor’s desk with a paper on hand.

“Fuck…” Viktor curses out, “How am I going to say this to our clients?”

“Viktor!” A figure suddenly barged in inside his office, making the two males look at the figure’s direction.

“J.J. you’ve finally arrived.” Viktor says, “Care to explain the details?”

J.J. went forward to Viktor’s desk and slams the pile of papers on the wooden table. “They found the containers in an abandoned warehouse in _Petergof_. Those are the pictures they handed me.”

Viktor took the papers given by J.J. and looked at the pictures presented to him. “Tch.” He clicked his tongue, “Well, shit like this happens. Aah… Fuck.” He curses out, “I need to explain this to our clients before they break their deal. We will lose thousands of money.”

“Viktor, there will be a new set of smuggled guns from China. Should we give them that instead?” J.J. asked.

Viktor runs his fingers through the strands of his silver hair as he sighed, “We can’t. Those deliveries are for our new clients—I’ll just talk to them and make sure that the deal is still on-call.”

“Sir.” Phichit walked forward towards the two males, “Our intel has told me that the Crispino siblings are behind this.”

“So, it wasn’t Seung-gil?” J.J asked.

“Seems like it.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Viktor stood up from his seat and went to a cabinet full of confidential files. He ran through some folders and when he found what he has been looking for, he took it his hands and opened the folder containing a biography of the Crispino siblings. “They went MIA 3 years ago, after they escaped from a prison in China.”

“What the hell do they want?” J.J. furiously asked.

“We don’t know but, if they want to play a game…” Viktor’s voice went dark, “We’ll play with them.”

*********

It was already and completely dark outside. Yuuri was on the living room still with Chris, they’ve already lost track of time due to their exciting stories.

“Oh my, it’s already night.” Chris says as he sighed, “I wanted to talk to you more…”

“We can, still actually. Do you want us to join for dinner?” Yuuri offered, giving a welcoming smile to Chris.

Chris smiled back at the young omega, “I love to but, my boyfriend is waiting for me to join him for the night. Besides…” the swiss alpha trails off as he looked at the corridor upstairs where Viktor was leading J.J. out from his office. “You should take care of Viktor rather than me.” He continues as he looked back at Yuuri, “You want him to eat right? Then, you better look after him.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yuuri doesn’t know whether he should smile or not Chris’s statement. “Are you going home now?”

“Yes, I am~” Chris stood up from his seat, “well then, I will be going ahead. I’ll visit again next time, Yuuri~” he says as he went to the main door and opens it.

Yuuri grabbed the handle of the door to assist him as he waved at him, _“A la prochaine fois, monsieur Giacometti. (See you next time, Mr. Giacometti.)”_

Chris froze and quickly looked at Yuuri’s smiling and giggling face _. “Oh? Vous parlez donc français? (Oh? So you also speak French?)”_

Yuuri grinned, _“Oui. (Yes.)”_

Chris suddenly bursts out laughing as he exited, waving at the young omega, _“Voyez-vous, Yuuri. (See ya, Yuuri.)”_

Chris left with a smile on Yuuri’s face. As he was about to close the door, a voice quickly made him stop his actions. “Yuuri, let the door stay open, J.J. is also going out.”

“O-Oh, sorry.” Yuuri obeyed as he released his hold on the door handle and leaves it open.

Phichit passes by him together with J.J. and both males went out of the mansion. Phichit closes the door as they exited making Yuuri unconsciously stare at Viktor from the staircase.

Viktor noticed Yuuri staring at him. “What?”

Yuuri snapped back from reality and quickly shakes his head, “N-Nothing!” he says, “U-Umm… Have you eaten?”

“If I said I have, are you going to stop asking me?” The alpha plainly said, barely a question and left without saying another word after that, he then proceeded to his room as Yuuri on the other hand frowned and sighed in defeat.

*********

After some months of trying to get to know Viktor which wasn’t enough for Yuuri— well, there were some things that he has discovered within the time given by Yakov; Viktor loves to eat _pirozhki_ as a snack during the afternoon, when Viktor is busy he will not have any time to eat and just proceed on sleeping for the night, he owns the Hydrangea flower and checks on it before he leaves for work, and lastly…

“I’m getting married to a merciless Russian alpha.” Yuuri sighed as his hair was being fixed by his own mother, Katsuki Hiroko.

“Oh, Yuuri, don’t be like that. I’m sure Vicchan is completely stressed out that’s why he’s like that.” Hiroko says as he continuously fixes Yuuri’s hair.

“He’s like that from the start.” Yuuri sighs, “Also, mother, you shouldn’t be calling him _‘Vicchan’_.”

Hiroko looks at his soon through the mirror, blinking, “Why?”

“Well…” Yuuri trails off, unable to explain his reason to his mom.

Hiroko sighs turns Yuuri’s chair to face her. “Viktor _is_ Vicchan, Yuuri.” She reached for a red lipstick on the table and opens the cap. She grabs a lip brush and took the right amount of lipstick before putting it on Yuuri’s lips. After Hiroko applies the red lipstick, she turned Yuuri back to face the mirror with her smiling in the background, “May I wish you happiness, Yuuri.”

 _‘I wish that on myself too.’_ Yuuri thought as his eyes trailed at the mirror. His eyes soon turned wide when he saw how beautiful he is; his hair was put into place— it wasn’t messy and he just realizes that a slick back hair suits him so much. His pale lips gave a color when it turned to red that matched with his traditional Japanese wedding dress, the _shiromuku_. Yuuri slowly touches his neck down to the v neck line of the silky white dress, “Wow…”

Hiroko smiled and was about to cry when she saw how beautiful his son is. She hugged Yuuri from behind and sticks her chubby cheeks with Yuuri’s. “You’re so beautiful, Yuuri. Like your mother.” She giggles.

Yuuri softly laughs, giggling, “You have stronger genes than father.”

“Well, _I did all the work_.” Hiroko jokingly says as she removes her hold from Yuuri.

Yuuri blinked at Hiroko’s statement, and soon his face turned red after realizing what her mom meant, “Mother!”

“Oh, shush, Yuuri. It’s true.” She winked making Yuuri continuously blush. Hiroko went to a table to get the white _wataboshi_ and puts it in Yuuri’s head. “There, you’re ready.”

“I hope I am.”

Hiroko soothingly caressed his sons face, “You are. It’s a start of a new life with Viktor.” She holds Yuuri’s hand, “Now, come on.”

*********

As Yuuri walked down the aisle with his father beside him; he saw Viktor standing at the altar wearing a black suit that is appropriate for the wedding. He looked around and notices that the people attending can be counted in hand as they were only a few guest invited.

As he reached the altar, Viktor reached out for his hand, and Toshiya passed Yuuri’s hold to him. Viktor carefully guided Yuuri to the altar for him not to trip due to his dress.

Yuuri tells himself that this is the start of his new life—a life where he will not be able to predict whether he would be happy or not. All he knows is that he just has to accept fate.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s right hand and slowly puts the ring in young omega’s ring finger as he makes the vow.

After Viktor finished his vow, it was Yuuri’s turn to make the vow. He swallowed his words and was unable to produce some as he opens his mouth, unable to make a sound. But soon, he closed his eyes shut and composed himself. And as soon as he opens his mouth, he speaks and was unable to rewind time for what he did:

“I, Katsuki Yuuri, take you Viktor Nikiforov, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

Soon, he felt Viktor’s poisonous lips touching his, realizing that it was the end of the road for his past life. Yuuri knew that he will now be carrying his new name together with his new life— _Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parent's eager to get their kids married.
> 
> \+ The [Hydrangea flower](http://www.hydrangeashydrangeas.com/images/Mchenry.jpg) plays a big role in Viktor's life. For this symbolizes heartfelt emotions and it can also be used to express gratitude for being understood. In its negative sense, the flower symbolizes heartlessness.  
> \+ A [London Fog](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earl_Grey_tea#Preparation_and_variations) is an Earl Grey tea that is mixed with steamed milk and vanilla syrup.  
> \+ The [ Paris opera](https://en.parisinfo.com/var/otcp/sites/images/media/1.-photos/02.-sites-culturels-630-x-405/opera-garnier-facade-630x405-c-otcp-david-lefranc-i-103-11/26927-1-fre-FR/Opera-Garnier-facade-630x405-C-OTCP-David-Lefranc-I-103-11.jpg) or Opéra de Paris is the primary opera company of France. During Viktor and Chris's visit in Paris, they decided to look around the place while they were there. Unfortunately, Viktor before was still a beginner in speaking French.  
> \+ **Petergof** or **Peterhof** , known as **Petrodvorets** from 1944 to 1997, is a municipal town in Petrodvortsovy District of the federal city of St. Petersburg, located on the southern shore of the Gulf of Finland.  
>  \+ **Pirozhki** is a generic word for individual-sized baked or fried buns stuffed with a variety of fillings.  
>  \+ A **Shiromuku** is a thick, heavy and sophisticated wedding robe in white. _‘Shiro’_ means _‘white’_ and it signifies for pureness, cleanliness and virginity.  
>  \+ A **Wataboshi** is worn during the wedding ceremony.  
>  \+ [Viktor Nikiforov's Suit](http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g1-M00-15-9D-rBVaGFTS2L2APR8nAARJSdXFcsU521.jpg/custom-made-black-wedding-suits-for-men-tuxedos.jpg)  
> \+ [Katsuki Yuuri's Shiromuku](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/50973155e4b06cb305083af1/509c175ee4b00fab62cb8403/509c175fe4b00fab62cb844a/1300946325867/)  
> \+ Their wedding consists of the traditional one, the vow, the Russian tradition, where they wear their wedding ring on the ring finger of their right hand and lastly the Japanese tradition wherein Yuuri wears a shiromuku.
> 
> Please do leave kudos, comments as well as your reviews for this months chapter and I'll see you next time! SQUAD FAM ヽ|･◇･|ゞ //dABS


	5. Burn it all down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Two updates in a month! （๑✧∀✧๑）  
> I usually post only one chapter per month but, I figured that the month of October will be a super busy month for me, especially it's already finals. So, most likely I won't be able to update until the end of the month, so I put the chapter up earlier than expected. But, don't worry, I'll be back after finals! ♪v('∇'*)⌒☆
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and as always this work is un-beta'd so please do throw me if I made some mistakes QwQ

The last thing Yuuri can remember before walking down the aisle was his own mother’s words.

 

 _“It’s a start of new life with Viktor.”_ His mother’s statement echoed through his aching head as he made his way through the altar. His father was beside him, walking alongside him—and when he faced front, he saw Viktor standing in front of the altar, waiting for his future omega to come forward.

Viktor was wearing a white shirt with a black extravagant brand of necktie that’s wrapped around inside the collar of his inner shirt. His slightly silver colored waistcoat fits his muscular body, as it was topped with a black suit jacket. Viktor himself was like a devil in disguise, waiting for his prey to come and offer himself to him. As Viktor watched the young omega walk, his fists suddenly clenched knowing that this is the start of a new life, with a stranger he doesn’t completely know.

As Yuuri continuously walked, he felt like the world had slow-downed as the clock continued ticking. He looked around the place and noticed that there were only a few guests invited, that includes his family and newly-made friends; suddenly he noticed a figure waving at him, and when his attention was turned to that figure, he saw Chris waving at him, smiling and was sitting beside Phichit and J.J. Yuuri bowed a little and slightly smiled at the trio, giving them a sign that he has seen them.

As soon as they were close to the altar. Toshiya suddenly whispered in the right volume where Yuuri can only hear, “Yuuri,” he says making the young omega turn his gaze a little at his father, “May I wish you happiness.”

Yuuri slightly smiled and wasn’t really happy after hearing the phrase— He was already tired hearing it again, and again. For him, the phrase itself was already a premonition that he will _not_ be happy with his newly acquired life neither does _his alpha_.

When they reached the altar, Viktor reached out for Yuuri’s hand which made Toshiya pass on the care to Viktor, holding on to him. Viktor carefully helped and guided Yuuri up to the altar, careful enough for him not to trip on his clothes.

The two were finally settled and was standing in front of the sacred structure as the priests starts his statement in beginning the ceremony, “Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of the omega, Yuuri Katsuki and the alpha, Viktor Nikiforov in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as _husband and wife_.” The priests look at the two and instructed them to face each other, “Please state your vows as you put the ring in your right hand.”

Yuuri and Viktor both complied and faced each other, their eyes meeting each other’s hues.

Viktor was the first one to say his vow. He takes the ring from the bearer as he took Yuuri’s right hand, sliding the ring in his right ring finger as he states his vow, “I, Viktor Nikiforov, take you Yuuri Katsuki, to be my _wife_ , to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward _until death do us part_.”

After Viktor finished his vow, Yuuri took a deep breath and he knew that it was his time to state his vow; he took the ring from the bearer and like what Viktor did—Yuuri took Viktor’s right hand and slides the ring in his right ring finger.  As he opens his mouths, no words were produced, unable to make any sound. Suddenly, he felt Viktor’s fingers caressing his palm, soothing him. Yuuri froze and looked at Viktor who nodded at him, his eyes widened at the Russian but soon he became soft, composing himself as he opens his mouth once again and starts to state his vow, “I, Yuuri Katsuki, take you Viktor Nikiforov, to be _my husband_ , to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward _until death do us part_.”

The priest smiled at the two and started to speak once again, “And with us all of here being the witness, I know pronounce you husband and wife— you may now, kiss the bride.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor as Viktor looked back at Yuuri. The young omega felt Viktor’s hands touch both of his cheeks as he slowly leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Yuuri felt Viktor’s poisonous lips touching his and soon, he kissed back as his hands held Viktor’s. Yuuri finds Viktor’s touch soothing and for the first time, he felt safe and warm.

Soon, they pulled away from the kiss as guests suddenly started to clap, congratulating them as newlyweds.

“I look forward on living together with you.” Viktor whispered, _“As a wife with benefits.”_

Yuuri’s eyes widened at Viktor’s statement. He doubts his recent feelings; does he really feel safe with a man that is a heard-hearted monster? That was a question where he can answer the obvious. But soon, he slowly accepted his fate as he slowly closes his eyes.

*****

 All guests soon went to the dining reception to celebrate together with the newlyweds in a feast. The room reserved for them was truly enormous, and the design was completely unique and beautiful; matching the shade of blue with the shade of pink.

The lightings of the room were not too bright and not too dark, which makes it to have the perfect ambience for tonight’s reception.

Guests started to go to their respective table numbers and seats to be more comfortable inside the room as they were all captivated by enamoured design of the place just by looking around.

Hiroko, Toshiya as well as Yakov sat down to their assigned table near the table of the newlyweds. Toshiya pulled a chair for Hiroko and guided her to sit down and helped her to get comfortable with the chair. After that, Toshiya sat down beside Hiroko as Yakov sat down beside Toshiya.

“Dear, the place is so beautiful.” Hiroko admiringly said, “You said that you and Mr. Feltsman were the ones who planned it all?”

“Yes, we did.” Toshiya smiled lovingly at his wife. “To be frank, Mr. Feltsman has a taste for the theme color.”

“And Mr. Katsuki has a taste for good wine and food.” Yakov pleasantly commented.

Hiroko clasps her hands together as she grinned, “That’s wonderful! You two planned it so well for this to be special.”

 _“A wedding day is the happiest moment that can happen to a couples lives.”_ Yakov quoted out, “That’s what Lilia said to me after I put the ring to her and made a vow.” He smiles as he reminisced his own wedding with his wife before. “That’s why it has to be special.”

Hiroko and Toshiya smiled at Yakov as Hiroko starts to speak, “Ms. Lilia would be so proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Yakov smiles back at the two. “Well, we should now start and complete the ceremony.” He said as he stood up from his seat, he grabs his glass of champagne and starts to speak, making everyone turn their attention to Yakov. “May I ask everyone to grab their glass of champagne and raise it all up, as we welcome upon entering the newlyweds, Yuuri and Viktor.”

And on cue, the doors have opened, revealing Viktor and Yuuri standing beside each other, with Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Viktor’s. They entered together as a married couple, and soon, all guests have started to lift their glasses up, welcoming the two to their new lives as husband and wife.

Viktor led Yuuri to their table and soon when they have arrived, they grabbed their own glass and also raised it up, joining their guests in unison.

“To a new life.” Yakov starts off as everyone merrily repeated what the old man said, “To a new life!” and with that— everyone starts to drink their glass of champagne while Yuuri and Viktor linked their arms together before drinking theirs.

“Now let us start with the celebration!” Yakov says as various music starts. Guests stood up and even starts to dance on the dance floor while the others starts to line up on the buffet area to quench their hunger.

Yuuri and Viktor watched the guests celebrate as they sat beside each other quietly. Soon, silence was broken when Hiroko approached the pair.

“Hello, Vicchan!” Hiroko warmly smiled at the Russian alpha.

Viktor blinked at the nickname being called to him but, he shrugged it off and thinks that maybe Japanese people just loves to give nicknames. “Hello, Mrs. Katsuki.” Viktor smiled back.

“Vicchan, please take care of Yuuri.” Hiroko says, “And once again, I wish you happiness.”

“Thank you. I will take care of him.” Viktor says. “Don’t worry.”

Hiroko smiled once more at the alpha before leaving with her husband whom asked her to dance with him on the dance floor.

Viktor lazily leaned his back on the seat and took a deep breath as he loosened up his tie.

Yuuri watched Viktor intently as the male loosens the hold in his neck.

“I’m tired of hearing it.” Viktor suddenly says making Yuuri snap his head up to look at his alpha’s eyes.

“What?” Yuuri asks.

“I said— I’m tired of hearing it.” Viktor says it once again, “The, _‘I wish you happiness’_ thing.” He sighed. “It plays like a record on my head.”

 _“Me too…”_ Yuuri mumbles.

Viktor heard what Yuuri said, and it made him laugh softly, “Well, now, we have one thing in common.”

Yuuri smiled a little at his alpha, “Yeah… just a _little_.”

“I look forward living together with you,” Viktor stood up as he grabbed Yuuri’s hand and kissed the back part of the omega’s hand as he looked deep onto Yuuri’s chocolate hued eyes, “Mrs. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.” He smiles, _“My wife and my omega.”_  

*****

 When the celebration has ended, every guest went back to their homes including Yakov, while Toshiya joins Hiroko in a hotel she’s staying in town that was just a little far from the mansion.

Meanwhile, when Yuuri and Viktor arrived home, none of the servants bothered them since it is a night where the newlyweds shouldn’t be disturbed. Yuuri followed Viktor and went to the alpha’s room which was now _their_ room.

“You can come in first.” Viktor grabbed the doorknob and opened the door for Yuuri, and as soon as Yuuri saw Viktor’s enormous room, his jaw-dropped down on the floor.

Viktor’s room was bigger than his. The room contained a small living room, a fireplace, a huge bed, a study room, a luxurious bathroom, a walk-in closet, and the best of all—is a veranda facing the beautiful garden.

Yuuri went inside and starts to wander around, careful enough for him not to break things. He was amazed how many paintings can be seen from the room. Most paintings are made by famous painters which probably cost a million when sold. _‘How rich is Viktor Nikiforov anyway!?’_ It’s a question where Yuuri can state the obvious but never exact.

Viktor closes the door behind him and starts to remove his jacket, hanging it on the chair near the fireplace. “So, what do you want to do?” the alpha asks making Yuuri jolt at Viktor’s question.

“W-What do you mean?” Yuuri hesitantly asks as he looked at the alpha who was already taking his tie off.

Viktor placed his tie on the same place where puts his suit jacket. He looked at the young omega and sighed, “You don’t know what I mean?”

Yuuri tried to swallow down his nervousness to calm himself down, but it wasn’t effective. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Nikiforov, but I don’t really get your message.” He looked down to avoid his eye contact with the older male.

Viktor took a deep breath and starts to walk towards the young omega, making Yuuri take a step back as his alpha takes a step forward. Soon, Yuuri unknowingly hits his back on the wall, making Viktor take the advantage; his hand suddenly palm-flattened on the wall, cornering the young omega. Viktor leaned closer, his face was just an inch away from Yuuri’s—making the young omega feel Viktor’s hot breath touching his skin.

Viktor gently lifted Yuuri’s chin up with his finger, forcing the other male to look back straight into his azure hued eyes.

Yuuri clenched his fists and he can feel his face burning up once he took an eye contact with the older alpha. Viktor’s eyes were heavenly, but behind it—it was simply malice. _So, this is what people say about the persons who are beautiful in the outside but can be ugly in the inside, it was the exact opposite._ But Yuuri didn’t want to end his words and his thoughts just like that, especially he doesn’t know the person completely.

First impression lasts—does it really? Yuuri doesn’t want to judge the person quickly, even though he had seen the things he has done and the way he acts.

“Yuuri,” Viktor starts, his voice was low but has a hint of softness and gentleness in it. “Do you now know what I mean?”

Every words Viktor speaks, his breath touches Yuuri skin.

“Mr. Nikiforov, I…”

 _“Viktor.”_ Viktor interrupts, “Call me Viktor.” He smiles. “You’re my wife now, so you should call me by my first name.”

Yuuri suddenly flinched when he felt Viktor’s other hand touching his over-robe, attempting to take it off. Yuuri quickly grabbed Viktor’s arm, stopping him, “Mr- Mr. Nikiforov, wa-wait!”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Viktor leaned onto Yuuri’s ear and whispered, “Call me Viktor.”

Yuuri felt Viktor’s hot breath caressing his skin, making him shudder. “Vi-V-Viktor,” Yuuri starts, “P-Please wait—”

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard, interrupting Viktor—making him stop his movements. He sighed and pulled away from the young omega as he turned his attention to the door, “Who’s there?” Viktor’s voice was rough.

“Sir, It’s me.” Phichit’s voice suddenly came through the door. “I completely apologize for interrupting you but, I have received an important phone call.”

Viktor began to walk towards the door to open it for Phichit; once he reached the door, he grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open, “What is it about?”

“I received a call from a boss America. He’s inviting you in an alliance family dinner that will happen tomorrow night.” Phichit informs.

“I see.” Viktor pressed his lips together as he thinks of a quick decision. “Alright, tell him that I’ll be flying off to America tomorrow morning.” he says and continued, “Contact Donatello to assist us for a private plane that should be leaving 9 in the morning.”

“Noted, sir.” Phichit says before leaving, and starts to do his job; first contacting Donatello to ask for a plane to be readied tomorrow morning and to call the man who invited them to dinner—to inform him that Viktor would surely attend the event.

Viktor closed the door and locked it once Phichit has left. He sighed and ruffled his hair.

“You’re leaving tomorrow?” Yuuri asks.

“Yes, I am.” Viktor says as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’ll be leaving early in the morning. So, I’m going to sleep now.”

“Oh, okay…”

“Are you joining me?” Viktor asks as he removed his shoes but never bothered to change his clothes and just left his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his toned muscles.

“I-I’ll just go shower.” Yuuri says as he quickly went to some of his stuffs in the walk-in closet that were moved in by the maids. He grabbed his pajamas and went to the bathroom. He starts to remove his _shiromuku_ , carefully placing it on the dry and clean counter. Once he was completely stripped off, he opens the shower and starts to remove all the dirt from his hair, body and the make-up from his face that made his skin itch. After thirty minutes, he finally finished taking a shower. The gel used by his mother was hard to get off, making his time take long inside the shower room.

Yuuri grabbed a towel and starts to dry his body and so does his hair. He soon wore his pajamas and placed the folded wet towel on the counter beside the _shiromuku_. Yuuri grabbed his wedding clothes and brought it to the closet to hang it once again and would put it back in the box the next morning. After that, he left the closet and went back to the bedroom, revealing a sleeping Viktor on the bed.

“He fell asleep.” Yuuri says as he placed a duvet over Viktor’s sleeping form to make him warm.

Soon, Yuuri joined Viktor on bed and lays down beside him, but not to close. Yuuri faced Viktor and observes his face.

Viktor looks like an angel when he’s sleeping; his face was completely innocent and peaceful. His hair is white as snow, and it was a beauty that Yuuri realizes as he watches the alpha sleep. Viktor also has long lashes which made Yuuri feel envy—everything about Viktor is perfect, his skin, his hair, his face, his eyes, his body and his lips… oh his perfect lips…

Yuuri’s face turned red and quickly turned his body to the other side, facing the wall. He suddenly had an urge to touch his alpha and his body was suddenly hot with desire. He tries to calm himself down especially his heat shouldn’t come this early without any warning. Yuuri thinks that he reacted like this because he’s a twenty-four year old virgin omega who’s looking at a perfect human anatomy that he admired and desired since he was a child.

 _Since he was a child…_ But is Viktor still the _same_?

… No, maybe not.

Yuuri’s eyes slowly blinked as he could feel himself drifting, succumbing himself to sleep—wondering what kind of dream he will have tonight or maybe, _none._  

*****

Once the sun has risen up the next day, Yuuri was woken up to the sound of rustling clothes. Yuuri wasn’t exactly a morning person but, he was too curious to know what the noise was about. The young omega lazily sat up on bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes to wake him open. As Yuuri’s vision starts to clear up a little, he grabbed his glasses from the night stand and puts it on to have a better view—once he did, he saw Viktor rummaging through their closet, grabbing an expensive black suit jacket and carefully placing to his small luggage.

 _“Доброе утро, Юри. (Good morning, Yuuri.)”_ Viktor says once he saw Yuuri was up. “You’re awake… early. I usually see you up by noon.”

“O-Oh… uhh…” Yuuri trails, “Umm… I was intrigued about the noise I heard.”

“I apologize, I woke you up.” Viktor apologizes.

“N-No! I-It’s not your fault.” Yuuri quickly says, “I just get easily woken up from sleep if I hear a noise or something.”

“Oh, I see.” Viktor starts to pack his one of his extravagant branded tie that was red in color together with his black inner shirt.

“Do you have to leave now?” Yuuri asks as he watched his alpha pack his things.

“The flight is at 9am. So, I’ll be leaving 8am since the _Pulkovo Airport_ is almost an hour away from here.” Viktor says as he zipped his luggage closed, “I’ll be returning the next day and I might arrive in the evening.”

“P-Please do eat properly.” Yuuri reminds him, “I-I mean! I know how hard your work is but… you still need to eat properly.”

“And that would be during the alliance dinner.” Viktor says, “Yuuri, you do know that my line of work is harder than you expected.”

Yuuri frowns and looks down, “I know… I’m sorry.”

Viktor sighed once he took glimpse of Yuuri’s reaction, “Don’t apologize, and stop apologizing.”

“S-So—” Yuuri was about to it apologize again but he quickly shut himself up and just nodded.

“Good boy, Yuuri.” Viktor smirks, “By the way, Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor who was starting to remove his shirt that he slept on last night. His face started to flush red once he saw Viktor’s skin reflecting under the light. _His body is more than perfect._

“Last night,” Viktor continues, “I smelled someone sweet, oozing with pheromones. The smell was near my nose, was that you?”

Yuuri froze. _Oh God, no…_

Viktor chuckled, “That was a stupid question isn’t? Of course it was you.” He says as he walked closer to the young omega. “If I knew you were going to release such a delectable aroma, I would have eaten you up after Phichit visits us last night.” His hands dipped into the mattress as Yuuri leaned back.

“M-Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Yuuri, what did I tell you last night?”

“T-To call you by your name… M-Mr. Nikiforov—I-I mean, V-Viktor.” Yuuri stutters, “I-I’m sorry.” He once again apologized.

“Stop apologizing.” Viktor roughly says, as if he was barking. “I told you didn’t I?”

Yuuri quickly covered his mouth with his hand and nodded.

Viktor smiled at him once again, “Good.” He pulled back and went to the bathroom to take a bath, and start preparing for his flight—leaving the poor omega startled.

*****

Once Viktor was finished taking a bath, Yuuri followed to take a bath to help Viktor for today’s flight. When Yuuri was done preparing himself for the morning, he went downstairs going to the dining area and there he saw his mother and father conversing with Yakov.

“Good morning.” Yuuri says with a smile, making the people sitting around the dining table look at him as he entered.

“Ah, good morning, Yuuri.” Hiroko smiled, “Had a nice sleep?”

“Yes, it was the best one I ever had.” He answers.

“That’s good, that’s good.” Toshiya says as he also smiled at his son.

Yuuri was about to pull his chair when Viktor suddenly stood up and took the liberty on assisting his wife to sit down.

“T-Thank you, umm… Viktor.” Yuuri says as he sat down while Viktor pushed the chair a little to get him comfortable.

“You’re welcome, Yuuri.” Viktor smiles as he sat back down on his chair.

Hiroko, Toshiya and Yakov looked at each other smiled, thinking that things went better than expected. And soon, as their breakfast was served to them, everyone starts to eat peacefully in the morning.

“Vitya, I heard that you’re going to America today.” Yakov says, breaking the silence off.

Viktor wiped his mouth with a table napkin and starts to speak, “Yes. I should be leaving in 8am since my flight is at 9am.”

“Is Yuuri going with you?” Toshiya asks.

“Oh… uh…” Viktor looked at Toshiya and was unable to answer. He never thought that they would question him about it.

“I-I decided not to go with him since I might be a distraction during the alliance dinner.” Yuuri answers in Viktor’s place, “especially I have to go visit a doctor today to have my check-up before my heat arrives.”

“Oh, I see.” Toshiya says as he continues to eat.

“But, Yuuri will see me off today as I leave.” Viktor added and looks at Yuuri, smiling, “Right, Yuuri?”

“R-Right.”

“Well then, since Phichit is going with Vitya… for sure.” Yakov starts off, “Mila.” He calls.

“Yes, sir?” A female voice came forward as she walked towards Yakov; a tall Russian red-headed woman appeared.

“Please be Yuuri’s personal guard for today, since Phichit’s presence would be absent once they set off going to America.” Yakov says.

“Of course, sir!” Mila replied happily humming, “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Nikiforov. I’m Mila Babicheva.”

“Nice to meet you, Mila.” Yuuri smiles, “Please, just call me Yuuri.”

“Okay, Yuuri!”

“Oh, it’s almost time for me to leave.” Viktor says as he looked at the clock, it was almost 8 o’clock in the morning. He wiped his mouth with a table napkin as soon as he finished eating his breakfast. “Yuuri, are you finished?”

“O-Oh, yes I am.” Yuuri nodded and stood up from his seat, “Let me help you get ready.”

Viktor also stood up from his seat as both males left the dining area and went to their room. Viktor grabbed his luggage as Yuuri carried Viktor’s coat for him. Once they were ready to leave, Phichit, Mila and Georgi were already waiting at the car.

Phichit opened the door for the two males; Yuuri went inside the car first as Viktor gave his luggage to Phichit before entering the passenger seat. Phichit puts the luggage at the back of the car before going to the driver seat to start driving and go to the airport as Georgi and Mila followed them with a another car on tail.

The trip going to the airport was silent. Yuuri was looking outside the window as Viktor was checking some of his documented papers. Viktor looked at Yuuri and settled his papers down on his lap.

“So, your heat is coming?”

Yuuri broke his gaze on the outside world and turned his attention at Viktor, “Yes.”

“Do you already have a plan on how you’ll spend it?” Viktor asks. “We don’t have a _heat room_ , unless we turn our room to one.”

“Can we?”

“Yes.” Viktor says, “I’ll quickly inform one of my workers to ready the room before your heat arrives.” He looked at his papers once again but continued talking, “And when your heat arrives, I’ll be sleeping in your former room so I won’t go into a rut.”

“You’re not going to join me?” Yuuri unconsciously asks making Viktor’s eyes suddenly shot to Yuuri whose face immediately turned red after asking. “I-I uhh… I-I didn’t mean to—ask that!”

Viktor sighed, “Look Yuuri,” he starts, “Just because I’m like this doesn’t mean I would touch you without your consent. The things I’ve been doing to you last night and earlier were just a merely a joke, everything is, even our marriage.” He looks at his wedding ring, “So, if you need my help, just tell me and not ask. Understand?”

Yuuri nodded, “I-I understand, Viktor.”

After the two conversed, the way to the airport was painfully silent. But Yuuri managed to survive the silent treatment that they made. Once they arrived at the departure area, Phichit went out of the car and opened the door for the two; Viktor went out as Yuuri follows.

Phichit grabbed Viktor’s luggage as Yuuri puts Viktor’s coat on him as he looks at the clock, it was almost time. “Have a safe flight.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri and touched his cheeks. He leaned forward onto the omega’s ear and whispers, _“Even this is a joke.”_ he kisses Yuuri’s cheek and pulled away smiling, _“До свидания, Юри. Увидимся, как только вернусь. (Goodbye, Yuuri. I'll see you once I return.)”_

And with that Viktor left with Phichit, going to America—leaving no contact for Yuuri once he arrives.

“Yuuri,” Mila called out making the young rave look at the red-headed Russian woman, “It’s time for your appointment with the doctor.” She tenderly smiles. “Let’s go?”

Yuuri smiles back and nodded, “Let’s go.”

Mila opened the car door for Yuuri as he went inside. Once settled in, she closed the door and went to the front seat where Phichit drove on. She turned on the car engine and starts to drive off going to the doctor’s clinic as Georgi separated from them going back to the mansion wherein he will assist Yakov with work.

*****

 Viktor and Phichit have finally settled down inside the plane they got from Donatello. Viktor removed his coat and gave it to Phichit as he poured himself a glass of champagne.

“Good morning, Mr. Nikiforov.” A stewardess greeted him, “The captain would like to extend his gratitude and honour for having you here.” She smiles, “We will be taking off now, so please do wear your seatbelts.”

“I will and thank you for informing me.” Viktor smiles as the stewardess left to prepare for the take-off.

Phichit sat down as soon as he hanged Viktor’s coat on a small cabinet, he puts his seatbelt as Viktor on the other hand did the same, putting his seatbelt on and prepares for the planes take-off.

The plane starts to move along the runway, going from slow to fast and soon, Viktor can feel that they were already off the runway and were already up in the air. He looked outside the window and saw a beautiful view of his country.

Viktor’s gaze soon turned to his gold ring and the light reflected upon it, making it shine. He raises his hand up and looks at the ring.

_Everything is a joke… is it?_

“Sir, please rest for a while. This is going to be a long flight.” Phichit says as he unbuckles his seatbelt once the seatbelt sign was off. “I’ll be preparing your meals once you’ve rested.”

“I’ve already slept peacefully.” Viktor says making Phichit look at him questioning his statement. “Oddly enough, for the first time, I slept with no nightmares.” He says, “But tonight, it must be a new one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a new life. And may I wish you guys... happiness.  
> Wedding night? Zero.
> 
> \+ A **Shiromuku** is a thick, heavy and sophisticated wedding robe in white. _‘Shiro’_ means _‘white’_ and it signifies for pureness, cleanliness and virginity.  
>  \+ A **Wataboshi** is worn during the wedding ceremony.  
>  \+ [Viktor Nikiforov's Suit](http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g1-M00-15-9D-rBVaGFTS2L2APR8nAARJSdXFcsU521.jpg/custom-made-black-wedding-suits-for-men-tuxedos.jpg)  
> \+ [Katsuki Yuuri's Shiromuku](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/50973155e4b06cb305083af1/509c175ee4b00fab62cb8403/509c175fe4b00fab62cb844a/1300946325867/)  
> \+ The airport they went to is **Pulkovo Airport** ; an international airport serving St. Petersburg, Russia. It consists of one terminal, Terminal 1 which is located 23 km (14 mi) south of the city center. The airport serves as a hub for Rossiya Airlines (formerly Pulkovo Aviation Enterprise), and as focus city for Nordavia. Pulkovo International Airport is responsible for serving the citizens of St. Petersburg, as well as the Leningrad Oblast: a total of 6,120,000 people.  
> \+ The travel time from **St. Petersburg** to **Pulkovo Airport** (as I recently checked) is 29 minutes.
> 
> Please do leave kudos, comments as well as your reviews for this months chapter and I'll see you next time! SQUAD FAM ヽ|･◇･|ゞ //dABS


	6. Kalmia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been awhile but hey here's an update for ya'll!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and as always this work is un-beta'd so please do throw me if I made some mistakes QwQ

The trip going to the doctor was fruitful especially Yuuri was having fun talking to Mila and he even learned new things about her like— when she was 19 years-old, she lost her only brother and was brought in by Yakov after encountering her at an alley way, hungry and sick. She got introduced by Yakov to Viktor, who was already the head of the family. She decided to work under Yakov’s command as a thank you for the family’s goodness. Mila’s stories were all-oh-so-bright but not all stories are good, especially when it comes to Viktor.

“Viktor actually has nightmares every night.” Mila suddenly said as she continuously drives through the roads of St. Petersburg, making their way going to a doctor’s clinic to have Yuuri’s appointment. “He tells me things about it, and it all connects to his mother’s death.”

Yuuri looked down, frowning as he looked at his wedding ring. His fingers were slowly caressing the gold band in his ring finger. “I-I didn’t know.”

“Well, I guess, he hasn’t told you yet.” Mila looks at Yuuri through the rear mirror in front then would quickly look back in the road to avoid accidents. “Someday, Viktor will share you these things once he’s ready.” She cooed.

“I hope so…” says Yuuri, “and I hope he will.” He turned his attention to look outside the window and saw people walking around the streets in mixed hierarchies. While looking out, Yuuri thought that all people moves through hardships but tries their best to stay strong— and that Viktor is the kind of man who doesn’t want to show his weaknesses to other people, especially for an outsider like him.

It made Yuuri sigh.

Soon when they have arrived to their destination, Mila parked in front of the clinic. She pulled the handbrake to make the car stay put when parked, then, she removed her seatbelt and went out of the driver seat to open the door for Yuuri as Yuuri went out of the passenger seat and waited for Mila to lock the car doors before going inside.

When Mila and Yuuri stepped inside the clinic, they were greeted by a blonde Russian woman from the front desk, smiling at them, _“Доброе утро Могу ли я помочь вам? (Good morning, may I help you?)”_

 _“Доброе утро. (Good morning.)”_ Mila greets back and smiles, _“Мы здесь для назначения Юрия Кацуки-Никифорова с доктором Беатрикс. (We’re here for Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov’s appointment with doctor Beatrix.)”_

 _“О, пожалуйста, подождите минуту. (Oh, please wait a minute.)”_ The woman in the front desk breathes out as she checks her lists for identification and as soon as she saw Yuuri’s name on the appointment list, she smiles welcomingly at them, _“Она тебя ждала. Пожалуйста, примите участие, пока я сообщу ей о вашем прибытии. (She’s been expecting you. Please, have a seat while I inform her about your arrival.)”_

 _“Спасибо. (Thank you.)”_ Mila smiles as she looked at Yuuri, translating what the woman from the front desk have said. “She said that she’ll call the doctor. So, please sit as we wait.” She says.

Yuuri nodded and sat down on one of the chairs arranged at the side of the room, near a rack full of magazines that were all about beauty and health; well it is a clinic after all, might be more than weird for some people if they will see a magazine about hairs instead. He looked around the four walls of the place—the white paint that reflects from the light made Yuuri adjust his glasses; _for sure they used the glossy type of paint and not flat._ Yuuri says to himself.

The woman in the front desk just filed some papers before leaving post to go and inform the doctor about Yuuri’s arrival and appointment. And just when she came back, she was not alone. She’s with the doctor in-charge of Yuuri.

 _“Доброе утро, миссис Никифоров. (Good morning Mrs. Nikiforov.)”_ A woman with long curly brown hair with dark eyes and pale skin approached them, smiling. She looked like a model than a doctor. _“Я доктор Беатрикс Кузнецов. Я один из ваших врачей, которые будут назначены вам. (I’m Doctor Beatrix Kuznetsov. I’m one of your doctors who’ll be assigned to you.)”_

Yuuri just stared at her with no response making the doctor panic a little and starts to speak in English, “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you know how to speak Russian.”

Yuuri quickly shakes his head as the doctor reacts and starts to speak, “Oh yes! I actually can. I just—it’s just that I thought I was actually going to meet the doctor whom treated me from my fever last time.”

“Oh, you mean Doctor Michael. Well, unfortunately he’s currently out of the country. So, I’ll be the one taking care of you today.” She smiles.  

“Oh I see. Well then, please do take care of me, Doctor Beatrix.” Yuuri bowed down and smiles.

“I will.” The doctor smiles, “Shall we get started then?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I’ll wait for you here, Yuuri.” Mila sat down on the chair as she looks through a bunch of magazines to keep her company.

Beatrix starts to lead Yuuri to her office—and as soon as they did, Yuuri went inside as Beatrix followed and closed the door to give them privacy. “So,” the doctor begins as she sat down on her chair, “When was your last heat?”

Yuuri sits down to settle before answering the doctor’s question, “My last heat happened three months ago, when I was back in Japan.”

“Do you also have a doctor there?” Beatrix asked.

Yuuri nodded and answered, “Yes, I do, my family’s doctor, his name is Doctor Minaduki Yoru.”

“Hmm, I see.” The doctor says as she proceeds with her next question, “What kind of medication did he give you before?”

“Usually he would give me birth control pills, and pheromone suppressants.” He answers.

“So you have an irregular pattern of heats—because usually, an omega’s heat happens… 7 days in a month.”

“And sometimes I would have another heat a month after my last heat.” Yuuri interjects, adding new information that made the doctor appreciate it.

“Most omegas with irregular pattern of heats do not bear children as a result.” The doctor said, “But, with medications today it is actually possible.” She puts her pen down. “Now that you’re here, I assumed that you have experienced your pre-heat?”

“Yes, I actually did. Just last night, that’s why I quickly asked for an appointment.” Yuuri says, “I’m scared that it might suddenly hit me like a bullet train.”

“Well,” the doctor begins, “I will give you the same medicine given to you by your family doctor. It has a different name, but just the same use. Especially there is only one medicine used for irregular heats for omegas.” she writes down the name of the prescribed medicine. Beatrix rips the paper off then gives the note to Yuuri, “we have available medicine just in the front desk, just show it to Bianca, the woman who accommodated you.” She smiles, “After your heat, please do have another appointment with me so we can check on you once again.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri smiles as he stood up from his seat and was about to leave when he suddenly stopped himself and turned back to the doctor, “Umm… I forgot to ask but, when will my heat arrive? I mean, in estimation?”

“Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me, Yuuri.” The doctor smiles, “My estimate is actually—more or less 5 days from now based from the information you gave me. Especially you experienced a sign of pre-heat last night.”

“Oh, I see. Thank you again, I’ll see you on my next appointment then.” Yuuri smiled and waved at the doctor before leaving.

When Yuuri left the doctor’s room, he went to the front desk to buy the medicine prescribed to him by the doctor. Once Bianca, the woman from the front desk gave the medicine to him. Yuuri paid for the medications given and thanked her for the service and left the clinic with Mila.

Mila opened the car door for Yuuri and lets him settle inside before closing it for him and made her way to the driver seat to start the car, “Now, where to?”

“It’s almost time for lunch. Do you know any restaurant that serves a good food?” Yuuri asks.

Mila smiles at Yuuri, “I actually do, but it will be your treat.” She teases.

“No problem.” Yuuri softly laughed and grinned. 

*****

The flight was torturous for Viktor, he couldn’t do anything besides to look outside the window and be bored at staring. This happens in every flight, and he was already getting tired— _what if Yuuri was here to keep him company? Would he be still bored?_ Viktor thought to himself as his mind wanders, while his azure eyes matches with the sky he’s looking at and they’re flying on 

Wait.

 _Why did he suddenly have a thought about Yuuri?_ Viktor shakes his head to stop his mind wander to anything else and just focuses on the alliance dinner that will happen in New York. Viktor sighs, _“Life is starting to get boring.”_ He mumbles, “I wonder, when will life be interesting or something?”

“Sir.” Phichit called making Viktor turn to his Thai guard’s attention, “Should I have not informed you about the dinner? You looked disturbed.”

“Hmm?” Viktor looked at Phichit and shakes his head, “No, it’s right you have told me about the dinner. This is for us to strengthen our alliance with other families.”

“Sir, it’s your first day as a husband to your wife.”

“What’s your point?” Viktor raises a brow at the Thai.

Phichit sighs, “Sir. Is the alliance dinner more important than spending your time with your wife?”

“Phichit,” Viktor’s voice was suddenly low and dark. His face shows no emotion or whatsoever as he talked, “We’re a _mafia_ ; if there’s a reason we kill, and if someone fights us we will fight back, if someone betrays the family it would mean for death. So, let me ask you,” he looks at Phichit, “What’s important; a relationship with a family in the world of mafia or a marriage that is merely a joke?”

Phichit was silent and just apologized for unable to answer the question, “I apologize for being rude, sir.”

Viktor turned his gaze away and just looked outside the window in silence.

*****

 It was already almost 3 o’clock when Mila and Yuuri finished eating at a famous restaurant. They went back to the car that was brought by the valet driver to the front. Mila thanked the valet driver and took the car keys from him, and soon both Yuuri and Mila went inside the car.

“Aaah, that food was satisfying.” Yuuri says as he lies down on the seat as he caresses his tummy.

“I know right?” Mila giggled, “I’m glad you like it,” She smiles, “even though the prices were cheap, the food there is exquisite!”

“Yeah, it was a cheap restaurant but their food looks expensive, and their looks do not lie to the taste!” Yuuri grinned.

“Shall we go to your mother’s hotel to help her pack?” Mila asked as she adjusts her seatbelt from the driver seat. “Your parent’s flight is tomorrow right? I’m sure Mr. Katsuki Toshiya is already finished packing since I’ve seen him chilling with Yakov before we left.”

“Really!? We can!?” Yuuri excitedly asks, he was like a child anticipating for a present on Christmas.

“Of course!” Mila grinned at Yuuri’s adorable expression making her also giggle at the same time.

“I bet mother’s going to be surprised when she sees us and I’m sure she’s not yet finished packing.” Yuuri says making Mila laugh as she starts to drive off going to Hiroko’s hotel, “Oh Yuuri, I love how you quickly opened up to me.”

Yuuri’s face quickly turned pink, “O-Oh umm… Am I annoying o-or too much?”

“What? No!” Mila quickly interjects, “I mean… I don’t see you being like that with Phichit. Especially Phichit is crazier than me when outside the service of being Viktor’s bodyguard.”

Yuuri scratches the back of his head as he nervously laugh, “I’m actually intimidated by him—when I first met him he is full of manners and the way he speaks is sooo formal, I actually told him to call me _‘Yuuri’_ but, I keep hearing him saying Mr. Katsuki or Mrs. Nikiforov when not in front of me.”

“Well, maybe it’s because he should still be formal. Well, in my case that’s not my job.” Mila jokingly says, “So, I have no idea.”

“I hope the time will come where Phichit will call me by my name, in front of me or not.” Yuuri sighs as he lies down on the seat.

“Oh he will, just wait for it.” Mila stated, “He’s just warming up and soon enough you will see his crazy antics and his addictive selfie issues.”

Yuuri smiles, “I can’t wait.”

Mila smiles at Yuuri through the mirror in front, “We still have a lot ahead of us, Yuuri.”

 

*****

 

On the flight, Viktor was asleep and his head was leaning on the side of the plane’s interior as his arms were crossed close to his chest. His fingers were slightly twitching as he starts to have a dream that is unusual for him. Especially it was unrecognizable, for the people who were present in his dream were unknown figures.

_There, in his dream, he saw a young boy with silver-hair who is about 3-4 years old, playing with a puppy that seemed to be a brown poodle in breed but it wasn’t alone, for there were two small dogs around him._

_The young silver-haired boy starts to laugh around the two dogs, “Makkachin! Vicchan! Stop it tickles!” the boy continuously laughs as he starts to get licked by the puppies on the cheeks._

_“Makkachin, Vicchan.” A woman with a strong Russian accent starts to speak, making the two puppies halt their actions and starts to run towards the lady who has a long black hair that matches with her sky-hued eyes. “Be gentle with my boy you two.” She giggles, patting the head of the two brown poodles._

_The young boy, Viktor watched and giggled playfully at how obedient the dogs were at her._

_The woman looked at Viktor with a loving smile on her face and soon her gaze went to Makkachin and starts to speak, “Makkachin, keep Vitya safe for me okay?”_

_Makkachin wags his tails and barks at the woman, replying at her favour._

_The young Viktor starts to run towards the woman and looks at her—the woman with unfamiliar face kneeled down to the ground with the grass surrounding them on the field. She touched the young boys’ cheeks and plants a kiss on his forehead, “I love you, Vitya.”_

 

“Si… r? S… ir—”

 

_“I love you too.”_

 

“Sir!” Viktor’s eyes suddenly opened as soon as he heard Phcihit’s voice. “Sir, we’re landing.”

“Oh,” it was the only thing Viktor can say. He runs his fingers through his hair as he thinks about his recent dream. How long has he been sleeping? Maybe he just fell asleep in just thirty-minutes or so, since it was just a quick dream, a dream which he doesn’t know if it was a past or not.

 

_‘Her eyes were unforgettable, and they were as peaceful as the sky—it was my favorite.’_

 

“Sir?” Phichit looked at Viktor to check if he is alright, “Are you feeling unwell?”

Viktor shakes his head, “No, I-I’m… I’m fine. I just had a weird dream, that’s all.” He reassures his bodyguard. “How long have I been sleeping?” he asks.

“More than an hour sir.” Phichit answers. “You were actually quite peaceful in sleeping. Maybe you were having a good dream.”

“Maybe.”

 

**“Good afternoon, to everyone on board. This is your captain speaking; we already have landed at LaGuardia Airport in New York City, USA at the exact time of 12nn which is currently 7pm in St. Petersburg, Russia. Mr. Viktor Nikiforov and Mr. Phichit Chulanont, welcome to New York and we hope that you enjoy your stay here. Thank you for flying with us and have a nice day.”**

 

A stewardess soon approached the two males smiling at them, “Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Chulanont, may I please assist you on your way out?”

“Please do.” Viktor smiles as he stood up as Phichit grabbed some of Viktor’s stuff.

“This way sir.” The stewardess guides them out of the plane door and slides it open for them. “Thank you for flying with us.”

“Thank you for your incredible service.” Viktor says as he starts to walk down the stairs prepared by the airport staff. He grabs his black sunglasses from his pocket and wore them to protect his eyes from the sun. On the other hand, Phichit also grabs his sunglasses and wore them as he follows Viktor out of the airports runway and towards the luggage counter where they will get their things.

When they reached the luggage section, they waited for their bags to come out. And once it did, they grabbed it and brought it out to the main airport. Viktor stopped walking when he came out of the departure area and saw hundreds of people waiting for their own individual guests to come out. He looked around the area observing the place, and soon he suddenly heard his name being greeted by an American male.

“Mr. Nikiforov! Welcome!” Viktor turned around and saw a man that was as tall as him, a blonde hair with matching piercings on his ears and his suit can be obviously seen as an expensive garments.

Viktor smiles at the male, “Oh, the great Mr. John Williams, you’re surprisingly here.”

John laughs at Viktor’s statement as he hugs Viktor, “How are you my friend?”

“I’m fine John.” Viktor smiles, “Though the flight is a killer.”

“It’s a miracle you’re still alive Viktor.” John jokingly says making Viktor huff, “Fuck off.”

John laughs again.

“Good day Mr. Williams.” Phichit suddenly greets the American male. “I assume you have a surprise in the alliance dinner later?”

“Phichit my boy!” John excitingly said as he hugged Phichit tightly.

Phichit felt like he was getting squeezed like a lemon and his insides were about to pop out of his body, “He… lp meeeeeeeeee!”he wails.

Thankfully, John released his grip and slapped Phichits back, “How are you boy?”

Phichit coughs as he can feel his body suddenly aching, “I-I’m not fine Mr. Williams. Your body strength is still… un-human as always.”

John laughs once again, but this time he laughs at Phichit’s statement. “So, Viktor, I heard you just got married recently.”

“Yes, yesterday.” Viktor deadpanned.

“Oh really!?” John exclaims, “Well, I’m sorry to ruin your honeymoon plans.” He starts to walk out of the airport together with Viktor and Phichit.

“John, I was expecting that only your guards will be the ones to accommodate us. But surprisingly, you showed up.” Viktor starts to avoid the so-called _‘post-marriage conversation’_ as he sat inside the limousine that John owns.

“Well,” John grunts as he makes himself comfortable in his seat, facing Viktor and Phichit, “It’s been how many years since our last alliance dinner, and at least welcome me for coming back from Italy.” The car starts to move going to the destination John gave the driver.

Viktor removed his glasses and placed it in his front pocket, “So, how was your stay in Italy?”

“In business, there were many meetings and shit like that, money talk, territory negotiations. In fun times, there were many omegas to fuck, and their champagne is exquisite.” John says, “Though, if you want to have an omega in Italy, I suggest that you don’t bring your mate so things can be… organized.”

“I’m actually married to an omega and I’m _offended_ about what you’ve just said.” Viktor says making John freeze on his seat and his mouth hanged open. “What?”

“You heard me.” Viktor deadpanned.

John was suddenly restless on his seat, needing more answers from the Russian, “Tell me more, Viktor.”

Viktor looked outside the window to avoid the conversation, his eyes gazing around the scenery of New York as they pass by the streets. “Are we almost there?”

John sighs and was disappointed as he knows that Viktor is avoiding the discussion. He wants more details about the omega but, he gave up. “We’re almost there. Don’t you remember the last time you went here?”

Viktor looks at John and shakes his head, “Not that I can recall.” Says Viktor, “John, it’s been how many years, and we get piled up by work, do you think I still can recall where you lived?”

“It’s a no then!” John sang, “You will only spend a night right?”

“Yes, since father still expects me to spend my time with my mate.” Viktor answers.

John just amusingly looked at Viktor and didn’t notice that the driver already opened the door for them, for they have arrived at their destination. “Oh, look! We’re here!” John went out of the car and commanded his maids to bring Viktor and Phichit’s things on the rooms they will be staying. “The maids will lead you to your rooms. Please enjoy your stay and I will see you on the alliance dinner tonight.”

“Thank you, John.”

*********

It’s already 8 in the evening, and Yuuri is ready to rest for the day. Before getting all comfy under the sheets, his eyes took notice on his phone that was on the nightstand; he looked at it as if he was expecting a call from someone. Yuuri sighed and went under the sheets to cover himself from the cold night as winter already came, “As if he would call…”

Yuuri closes his eyes but soon opened quickly when his phone rang and vibrated on top of the nightstand, “wha—” he quickly sat up and took glimpse on his phone.

 

**_Caller: Viktor Nikiforov_ **

 

“What?” he blinks, “Is this real…?” Yuuri shakes his head, “Of course it’s real you dummy!” he quickly grabbed his phone and answer Viktor’s call, “H-Hello?”

 _“Yuuri? Sorry, are you already sleeping?”_   Viktor asked.

“A-Ah! No! W-Well, I was about to when you suddenly called. What is it?”

 _“I just called to inform you that I have arrived safely.”_ His voice is still the same even on the phone. _Still serious as ever_. It made Yuuri think if this person has emotions.

“Oh, is that so? I’ll go tell your father then!”

 _“No need. Pichit already informed them.”_ Viktor says through the phone, _“Well, that’s all. I have to go now. Bye.”_

“Bye, take ca—” Yuuri wasn’t able to say goodbye as Viktor hanged up, making Yuuri sigh and flops back on bed with open arms, _“Such a brat.”_ He mumbled and looked up the ceiling as he slowly closed his eyes drowning himself to slumber. 

*********

Soon, the day turned into night. Viktor was ready to attend the alliance party and so was Phichit; small guns were well hidden under their pants, along their ankles and so was their knives.  Just in case they will be used in… _emergencies._

“Mr. Nikiforov.” A faint voice was heard well enough from inside the room. Phichit instinctively went to the door to open it. “Oh, Good evening, it’s already time for the alliance dinner.” The maid said.

“Yes, thank you for informing us.” Viktor showed a smile to the maid making her cheeks turn red as she walks away.

Phichit closed the door and looked at Viktor, “Ready, sir?”

Viktor grabbed his long black coat and puts it around his shoulders, “Ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is short ;;;; Tbh this chapter was already half done and I just continued it, finishing it in the fastest way I could. Today is actually the first day of midterm exam so I had to finish the chapter quickly since I feel like I made you guys wait too long, especially I promised that the chapter would be up by January of February. And tbh the next chapter might be by the end of March since it's finals ;;; please do forgive me. 
> 
> Please do leave kudos, comments as well as your reviews for this months chapter and I'll see you next time! SQUAD FAM ヽ|･◇･|ゞ //dABS


End file.
